Never though it was possible
by Kcoarra
Summary: I never thought I coule fall for a guy like Edward Masen. A man whore. Seriously. I think someone has it in for me. I'm Bella Swan and I'm a virgin. In fact I have never even been kissed and I'm a senior in high school. Will Edward change that?
1. Preview

**Authors Note: **

**Ok, well this is only a preview of what is to come, but I have another story I am working on for fiction press (by the way its called you make me smile and its by KCoarra if you want to read it) so if no one likes this story enough for me to continue I wont. Just something I thought I could work on to get my mind working a little better for my main story. Dont get me wrong if enough people like this story I will continue it and put a lot of effort into making it the best it can be so if you like it please review and let me know what you think!! Much appreciated!**

I stumbled down the hallway as I headed towards the vending machine for a snack. The prices for the snacks they were selling outside were ridicules and I wasn't willing to pay that much.

Rounding the corner I quickly made my way over to the cafeteria. Putting seventy five cents in the machine I pushed d35. I had decided to get the Doritos since I hadn't had them in forever.

Munching down on the chip I made my way back to the football game, but before I could make it outside I bumped into someone.

Of course that someone had to be Edward Cullen.

Everybody thought he was the hottest guy ever, but he was also the biggest man whore ever, and even though I had only been here since the beginning of the school year, 3 months ago, I picked up on it instantly.

For some reason Edward had taken a liking to me since the first day I started my senior year at this damned private school with their skimpy ugly uniforms. He would show up at random times in the hall and start harassing me, he would bug me constantly during class too.

It was really annoying and I hated him for it, but then why was my bodies initial response to succumb to all his wishes and plead for more when he touched me.

I thought of it as a part time thing and I kept telling myself it would stop in time.

Well it had been three months and my body still reacted the same.

Emmett grabbed my wrist, as soon as he realized it was me, and pulled me towards him.

At first I started to protest but then I stopped because it was like I couldn't move as Edward's bright green eyes stared into mine.

It was as if he was paralyzing me.

Before I even knew what was happening his soft velvety pink lips were on mine, but I didn't protest.

I allowed my hands to trail up his arms and tangle in his hair.

My lips parted to allow his tongue access to my mouth.

The feel of his warm breath in my mouth was amazing.

I could feel his hands slide down my body to rest at the bottom of the trampy school uniform skirt I was wearing.

His fingers grazed the flesh on the inside of my leg causing me to squeak in surprise.

No one had ever touched me in such an intimate way before.

I moaned as he started to deepen the kiss.

He pushed my body up against the wall and my initial reaction was to pull him closer to me.

His hands gripped my butt as I wrapped my legs around his waste.

Firm hands grabbed my hair tie yanking my brown hair out of its messy bun so it could fall free around my shoulders as he allowed his fingers to comb through it.

He let out a moan as I trailed my tongue along his upper lip.

Pushing his body into me with a fast thrust I let out a loud gasp in surprise as pleasure filled my body.

We were both breathing heavily now as he moved his lips to my neck where he licked and sucked tenderly.

I could feel his erection rubbing against my leg.

His hands started to move down my hips to the middle of my stomach making me shiver at his touch.

He pushed his finger into my clit and I exploded in pleasure as I came for the first time.

I never knew I could feel this good.

I yanked at his hair as my tongue devoured his mouth causing him to moan some more.

Breathing heavily he pulled away to stare into my icy blue eyes.

I let my head drop to lean against his shoulder as I tried so catch my breath.

Instantly I regretted what I had done when I got my breathing under control.

I hadn't been strong enough to tell him no this time.

Imagine what could have happened if we were anywhere other then inside the school.

We could both obviously hear that the football game was still going on as the fans cheered for there teams.

I was tired and confused and I just wanted to go home.

Slowly I started to unwrap my legs from around his waist, but before I could he gripped my thighs tightly so I wasn't able to go anywhere.

"Edward, please let go."

**So there you have it!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own this story Stephanie Meyers does.**

**Music: In this chapter I have decided to use the song Movin on by Good Charlotte as motivation to write this chapter. It kind of express how Bella feels about moving and having to meet new people. So much has changed in her life and she doesnt know if anything will be the same.**

**Ok so here is the first real chapter of the story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

I walk quickly through the parking lot as I fight with time so I will not be late for my first day at a new school. The wind blows my long curly brown hair into my dark brown eyes obstructing my view causing me to almost trip over my own feet. I stumble into the building where I am met with a rush of hot air. I examine the brightly lit building as I walk through the halls. They make it very clear what the school colors are, Green, White, and blue. _Oh god I'm late_. My footsteps echo through the halls as I make my way to the door that says front office. I glance over and notice the wall parallel to the office. It is projecting a pretty painted picture of an eagle and below it; it says 'Grander Eagles.' _Great how original our mascot is an eagle. _When I enter through the door to the office I end up bumping into a tall, muscular, very sexy, guy. I look up at his face and my mouth almost drops open. He is gorgeous with is brown hair that has just a little bit of a bronze tint to it. He has eyes that are almost the color of cooper. He is tall and lien, but has muscles and I could tell this because he had on a tight polo shirt that clung to his body. With a nice tie hanging down the front.

"Sorry," I mumble as I move past him. I could feel his eyes follow me as I make my way to the lady that is perched at the front desk hastily typing something on the computer. I glance up to see him leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face as he watches me with an almost hungry look on his face. I turn away with a grimace of disgust as I pull really short skirt down. _Stupid skirt. Why does there have to be a dress code. Probably because this is a private school and they want people to look nice, but why does it have to be a short skirt with knee high socks and these stupid_ _collared shirts. _

"May I help you?" I snap out of my thoughts as I take in the ladies question. Her blue eyes glance over me as she realizes she has never seen me before. I watch as she unconsciously runs a hand through her tousled blonde hair.

"Umm… I'm Bella Swan. I am new here," I state to the nice lady.

"Alright, just give me a second to find your transcripts and schedule. Just have a seat over there for a little while," she informs me as she points to a chair on the side of the room. Conscious of my strange mans eyes on me I saunter over to the chair. _Wait, my, why would I say my? He's not my stranger he's a stranger. _I take my seat in the uncomfortable chair and place my bag at my feet. I let my hair fall down like a screen to block the beautiful mans eyes from my face. I chance a peek through my hair to catch him looking at me. His eyes are no longer filled with a look of hunger, but curiosity. Our eyes meet and I swear I feel a jolt of electricity run through my body. _Holy shit. _I flinch back and instantly avert my eyes to my feet. I didn't even have to look at him to know he was still watching me. _I am surprised he is not burning a hole into the side of my head._

"Ah here we are. Isabella is your name, am I right?" the lady asks kindly. Her eyes fall on my position in the chair for a brief moment, but then she glances to the side to look at the guy next to me.

"I thought I told you to get to class, Edward," she scolds at him. _So Edward is his name. _He smirks at her before replying.

"Oh come on Aunty Claire, wont you let me stay just this one time?" He asks with puppy dog eyes. The lady he called Aunty Claire glares at him.

"You know my rules here at school I am Ms. Hanson, and I certainly will not let you skip class. Just because you're my nephew does not mean you get special treatment. Now go on get out of here." He lets out a breath of air before walking out of the door.

"Now," Ms. Hanson says turning to me with a smile plastered on her beautiful face. _I can definitely see where they are related. There both gorgeous with the same flawless features. _Handing me a slip of paper and a map of the school she points out my classes on the map. She gives me a late slip and sends me on my way. I stare down at the map. _She really expects me to be able to get to class with just this. Well this is just great I'm likely to get lost for sure. _I make my way out of the office into the familiarly quiet corridor. I look back down at the map to make sure I'm going the right way. One second I can clearly see the end of the hall, but the next I have the ground racing up towards my face. I fling my arms out in front of me hoping not to break my wrists at the impact. My hands hit the floor with a thud sending waves of pain through them.

"Shit! This is just great," I mumble.

"Are you always this clumsy?" a deep familiar voice says from behind me. I let out a breath as I scramble to pick up my stuff. Edward bends down to help his eyes hardly ever leaving my face.

"So you're new here?" It wasn't meant to be a question, but that's what I took it as.

"Yes," I reply through clenched teeth. _I know that was kind of rude and he is just trying to be nice, but today is not my day and I am not in the mood. _He nods his head. I let out a sigh as I get to my feet.

"This is definitely going to be a long day," I mumble.

"I'm annoying you." He doesn't ask it as a question. I run my hands through my now messed up hair.

"No, it's more that I'm annoying myself. I can't do anything right today and I am bound to get lost on my way to class. I don't do well with directions." He lets a chuckle escape his lips as his eyes scan up and down my body. I hold back a shudder. The look of hunger is back in his eyes and it is really creeping me out.

"Do you want me to show you where your class is?"

"No I think I got it," I manage to say some what nicely. He gives me a beaming smile this time actually making me shudder, but not for the same reason as before. His smile is amazing and it does things to me that I wish it didn't do.

"Yeah, I am so going to buy that," he says sarcastically. I snatch the map out of his hands and carefully look over it. _Damn it! He is right I can't make it to class with out getting lost._

"What class do you have first?" I glance down at the schedule that is perched in my hands before I answer.

"English. You?" _Please don't say English. Please don't say English._

"That's too bad I have Pre calc this period." I let out a sigh of relief. "What about the rest of your schedule?" he asks me casually.

"Umm… second period I have pre calc. Then I have lunch. Then for third period I have Biology, and the last class is P.E." I internally groan at the thought of having gym. _That should be a nightmare. _

"Well at least we have lunch and biology together." _Uhh shit. I don't want any classes with him it just gives him more time to harass me. I hate guys and I am not about ready to allow him to change that. They are all the same one girl this week another girl next week. Yeah there may be a few guys that aren't like that, but you could definitely tell Edward is not one of them. _

"Well I better get going. I may have a late slip, but it has a time on it and they are going to ask me what has taken so long. So I guess I will see you later." I quickly head in the direction I was headed before my feet betrayed me and made me trip.

"Umm… Bella your class is the other way."

"Right, I knew that." I turn around and head in the other direction and pass him in the process. He grabs my arm as soon as I am close enough and spins me to where I am facing him.

"Let me help you," he states.

"No I don't need your help," I tell him as I try to wrench my arm out of his grasp unsuccessfully.

"What is it with some people who hate accepting others help? All I am doing is trying to be nice and if you don't accept, that will be very rude." I frown at him.

"Guilt trips don't work on me, but it doesn't seem like I am going to get rid of you anytime soon so, lead the way." _Ok maybe I lied guilt trips work on me, but only for some people like my mom. She can make me do anything for her. _I silently follow behind Edward as he leads me to my class.

"Well here we are," he says stopping at a door that has the name Mrs. Clark printed on it.

"Thanks for walking me to my class," I mumble.

"What did you say? I cant here you," he says in a cocky tone.

"I said thanks," I almost yell at him. I turn to go into the classroom, but he stops me.

"Sit with me and my friends at lunch." It wasn't even really a question it was more like a demand.

"Do I have too?" I watch as his face fell and he looks away with disappointment.

"Well, I guess not."

"I guess I can though since I have no one else to eat lunch with," I try to say nicely.

"Alright I guess I will see you then," he says unenthusiastically while he walks away. I let out a stressed sigh before opening the door to my doom. Sitting there behind the desk that is in the front of the room is a little old lady. _Must be the teacher. _She stands up at my presence, and pushes her glasses up more on her nose. Her grey hair is in a tight bun on the top of her head and her pants are pulled almost up to her neck. _Typical old lady style clothes. _I mentally laugh to myself

"May I help you?" She asks me in a shaky voice almost like she is scared. _God I hate teachers that are so old they can barely teach, but don't retire. Just my luck. _

"Umm… I'm Bella Swan. I'm new here," I say as I hand her my slip.

"Ok Isabella," she says reading the slip. "Go take a seat right over there." She points to a desk in the middle of the room right next to a tiny pixie like girl. She looks at me with excitement in her eyes as I take my seat. She has spiky brown hair that fits her face perfectly. She is very pretty; it's almost a flawless kind of pretty but not quite. Her brown eyes scan over me as I put my bag on the floor next to the desk.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen," she tells me in a sing song voice. She extends her hand expecting me to shake it. I can't help, but do so. She is just so nice and I immediately like her, how can anybody not.

"I'm Bella," I say shaking her hand.

"Alright class, we will be reading some more of Romeo and Juliet so take out your copies and get reading. Isabella I have a copy up here for you so come and get it." I get up out of my seat and walk to the front of the room.

"Thanks, and I prefer the name Bella."

"What ever you say Isabella." _Huh did she not just here me. Whatever._ I turn around and head back to my seat almost tripping over my own book bag in the process. Alice leans over to me and whispers in my ear.

"She is almost 70 and can barley hear so don't be surprised if she doesn't listen to you." I nod my head and turn back to the book. _I have already read this book, lucky me. I don't have to read and I can do something else that is more fun and important. _I pull another book out of my bag and open it up to the marked page.

"Why aren't you reading Romeo and Juliet?" Alice asks in a whisper.

"I have already read it." Alice frowns. "Lucky." I just chuckle at her comment and turn back to my book. We read the whole class and at the sound of the bell I almost jump out of my seat. At my last school we didn't have a bell so I am not use to it yet. I start to pack up my stuff while Alice starts to ask me a question.

"Hey do you want to sit with me at lunch?" _What is it with people and wanting me to sit with them at lunch?_

"I wish I could, but someone already asked me. Maybe I can convince him to let me sit with you instead."

"Oh well that's too bad, hopefully he says yes. See you later." She says skipping out of class.

**Ok so there you have it. Hope you enjoyed will be posting the next chapter next Wednseday or something like that. We will find out what happens at lunch then. Review are very very much appreciated, because I would love to hear what you thought of it!!! Constructive critisism is welcome! Oh and thanks to the people who read and reviewed on the preview i appreciated it!**


	3. Chapter 2

**This story is not mine it belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Music: I used the song Don't belong by Cold. It is a good song and it helps to show how Bella feels like she doesn't belong with Edward and all his friends.**

**I am so sorry that it has taken me a couple days longer than i thougth to update. I have had a lot of projects for school to do, but it is up now and I hope you all enjoy. **

Chapter 2

Walking into the Cafeteria I am met with the sounds of bustling kids trying to get to there seats.

"Hey Bella over hear," a familiar feminine voice says. Swiveling my head around my eyes connect with an excited Alice's. Walking over to the table slowly I take in the faces of the people that Alice is sitting with. I see a few people that I know from previous classes, but that's about it.

"I was supposed to sit with someone else, but I don't see him so I guess it is ok," I explain to Alice.

"Yay," Alice exclaims patting the seat in indication that she wants me to sit down next to her. Taking a seat I glance around at the cafeteria searching for any sign of Edward.

"Bella I would like you to meet some of my friends." Swallowing her food she continues. "This is Rosalie," she says pointing to a very gorgeous blonde her blue eyes sparkling as she stretches her hand out towards me. I take her soft delicate hand in mine and plaster a smile on my face. _God I wish I could just go home. Meeting new people is not my forte. _

"This is Seth." The next guy she points to is someone I remember seeing he is in my math class from last period. He is very cute with his short dirty blonde hair that frames nicely around his face as he beams a smile my way. Watching me intently with his green eyes he stretches his hand out. He sticks his hand out in attempts to shake my hand.

"Its Bella right?" Seth asks in his husky voice. I nod my head at him before turning back to an overly excited Alice.

"And this is Jasper," Alice says pointing to a very nice looking guy to her right.

"Hi Jasper," I say nicely taking his hand in mine. His brown eyes show kindness as he returns the hi. His dirty blonde hair falls down almost to his eyes as he looks up at someone who is approaching. I feel someone sit down next to me before I turn to look I hear Alice starting to speak.

"Oh right this is Edward." _Oh god. Please let it be another Edward._

"She knows, we have already met." _Definitely not another Edward, just my luck._

"I'm glad you had no trouble finding where to sit," he says a little to close to my ear. I turn around giving him one of my best smiles.

"I actually wasn't here to sit with you, I was here to sit with Alice. I would have told you, but I didn't see you anywhere." Edward smirks before adding his two sense in.

"Either way I get to sit with you so it's a win, win for both of us."

"Well don't get to use to it," I bluntly state to him.

"And why not?" he asks curiously

"I am going to try and convince my mom and dad to let me go to a different school. Possibly an all girls school since guys are such ass's and I can't stand them." Edward raises an eyebrow.

"What, did some guy break your heart? Causing you to hate all guys."

"First of all I don't hate all guys just guys like you, and second I have never had a boyfriend so no it wasn't due to a guy."

"You have got to be kidding me. You have never had a boyfriend, and what do you mean guys like me? I didn't know I had a type." I let a sigh escape my lips before I explain what I meant. _He is so stupid._

"Yes you do have a type and the type of guy you are is fuck one girl this week and then fuck another girl the next. No strings attached. Am I right?"

"Pretty much." I cant help but chuckle at his honesty.

"Most guys wouldn't admit something like that, but I admire you for it. I hate when guys try to act like they don't do something when they really do just to get a girl."

"I have always heard that it is not healthy to start a relationship on a bunch of lies." Again I can't help, but laugh.

"What is so funny?" Edward questions.

"Nothing I was just thinking maybe you're not as stupid as I first made you out to be."

"What the hell. Do I like come off stupid when I first meet someone." I nod my head before going back to finishing my not so appetizing chicken sandwich. Edward rolls his eyes at me before doing the same thing and turning his attention back to his food.

"God this food is so gross," I say after swallowing a mouthful of food. I glance over to see Seth whispering something into Rosalie's ear and Alice flirting with an unnoticing Jasper. Edward notices my wondering eyes and starts to inform me on some information.

"Rosalie and Seth are boyfriend and girlfriend and they have been going out for a little over a year. Alice my sister over there has the hots for my best friend Jasper who still hasn't realized she likes him."

"Wait you and Alice are brother and sister." Edward nods his head with a look on his face like that knowledge is supposed to be common sense. Looking away I realize that Alice has been watching me.

"So you know my brother. When did you meet him?"

"Unfortunately I do know your brother. Wish I didn't, but I do. We met this morning when I was in the office getting my schedule and stuff," I inform Alice.

"Oh, he never seems to pay much attention to the new kids unless they are girls and they are hot, speaking of hot girls here comes one of Edwards bimbo girls now." I look up to see a nice petite blonde approaching the table. I immediately notice that her skirt is pulled up as far as it can go with out showing off her butt and her shirt his to short causing her to show some of her stomach. _Slut, another reason why I want to leave this school. There is no possible way I can make really any friends here except for Alice and maybe Rosalie. _

"Hi, Edward," the blonde says in a casual tone.

"Hello Natalie," Edward mumbles not meeting her gaze.

"I was just wondering if we are still on for tonight?"

"Tonight? What's tonight?" he asks confused.

"We were supposed to go out tonight." Edward raises an eyebrow at her.

"We were?" Natalie nods her head.

"Oh well I must of changed my mind because otherwise I would have remembered." The girls smile turns into a frown.

"Oh ok, well if you change your mind call me you have my number." She gives Edward one last smile before skipping away. Placing his head in his hands he lets out a muffled groan.

"Uhh… does she not get it that I don't want to go out with her."

"Why don't you just tell her that? It shouldn't be too hard for someone like you," Bella questions.

"I'm not that shallow," Edward informs me.

"Could have fooled me," I mumble under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." The bell must have known that I needed to get out of the cafeteria and away from Edward and all his friends because at that moment the bell rings.

"Well it was nice meeting you all, I'm going to go so I am not late for class I will see you later." I wave to all of them before turning and heading out of the cafeteria with traffic. I feel a light hand on my shoulder that is all too familiar already.

"What now?" I ask irritated.

"I was just thinking since we have the same third period, biology, we could walk to class together." I internally groan. _Uhhh this is going to be a very long first day of school. _

**So there you have it. Lunch time with Edward. I hope it gives you a little more insight on what Edward's character is. oh and please review if you can take the time to read you can take the time to review it is greatly appreciated. And thanks to the people who reviewed on the first chapter you all know who you are. Next chapter will hopefully be posted soon. **


	4. Chapter 3

**This story is not mine it belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**Music: The song I used for this chapter is called Wondering by Good Charolette. It tells how Edward leaves Bella wondering about what is to come.**

Chapter 3

I hurry quickly to class with a curious Edward walking beside me.

"Why are you walking so fast, you still have… three minutes to get to class," he explains looking down at his watch.

"So, is there a problem with me wanting to get to class early?" I question him.

"No, I just don't understand why you would want to. I tend to avoid going to class as long as possible." I smirk at him as I start to get irritated.

"Well if that were true you wouldn't be following me right now." Edward lets out a chuckle as he lets my words process.

"I guess your right, but to tell you the truth you're just to interesting for me to pass up the opportunity of walking to class with you. I also want to make sure you get there instead of getting lost." Running a hand through my hair I let out an annoyed breath.

"I will not get lost, I am capable of reading a map." I glare at him before I start to walk faster. Laughing a little more before he replies he grabs my arm to turn me around to where I am facing him.

"You know your blocking the hall right?" He pulls me over to the side near the lockers where he proceeds to keep a hold on my arm.

"Do you mind? I have to get to class." Edward smirks at me.

"You can be late," he says dryly. I let out another breath trying to calm myself. _See this is why I hate guys; they are jackasses that don't understand anything. _

"Could you please get it through your thick head that this is my first day and I want to get through this day without having any problems like having to deal with a tardy. Especially on my first day." Using his finger he gently pulls my chin up so I am looking at him.

"Relax, I will take care of it."

"Ha, I highly doubt that. Now let go." A smile appears on Edwards lips.

"The more you struggle and try to get away the more interesting and fun it gets for me." Fear immediately engulfs me as I realize what he is talking about. _I'm use to my mom's new jackass boyfriends, but that doesn't mean they don't scare me. _I try to yank my arm away again as my hands start to shake. He notices my change of attitude and instantly let's go of me. Taking a few steps back I try to calm myself as I let out a few shallow breaths. _Calm down, its ok. _

"I'm sorry if I scared you," Edward says sympathetically. All I can do is nod my head at him. As I get my breath back I look around and realize the hall is dead. _That's weird I didn't hear the bell ring. _

Edwards POV

I stand there watching as the fear flickers across her face. Instantly realizing she is afraid because of me I drop my hand away from her wrist.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," I admit a little ashamed. She shakes her head back and forth as she tries to calm herself down.

"No it's ok, just forget about it," she tries to convince me. I nod my head. _What the hell would cause her to be so scared? _I notice that she starts to scan the halls looking for people.

"Yeah I think were late, sorry." She glances over at me before looking back down the hall.

"Maybe we should get to class then." I look over at her.

"Yeah maybe we should. Oh and don't worry about the tardy I will make up an excuse and get my aunt to fix it, ok," I explain to her.

"Ok." She motions for me to lead the way. Walking ahead of her I can't help, but notices she shies away as I walk by.

"I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you're afraid of," I try to reassure her.

"I know it's just a bad habit." _A bad habit, that's weird. _I look of at her and give her my best smile. We make it to our classroom in no time. I slowly open the door trying to make as little noise as possible. I watch as the teacher looks up from his paperwork to see who has entered his classroom.

"Well, Mr. Cullen it's nice of you to join us. And who is this?" he asks pointing at Bella who is standing slightly behind me.

"Oh this is Bella, she is new here and I saw her walking through the hall trying to figure out where her next class was. I will get a note from Ms. Hanson tomorrow if you want." I politely suggest. He nods his head at me then turns his full attention to Bella.

"It's nice to have you here at our school um… Bella is it?" She just nods her head indicating that he got the name right. Extending her hand she gives him a slip of paper. I quickly head to my seat in the middle of the room and take a seat next to an attractive looking blonde, Erin. She gives me a big smile and a nice hello. I turn my attention back to the front of the room not wanting to pay any attention to the girl next to me. I use to think she was gorgeous and hot and don't get me wrong I still do, it's just that she is really annoying after a while. I am the kind of guy that looks for a girl to put out and once they do I want nothing to do with them. So yes you guessed it I had sex with Erin. I have never had a steady girlfriend and don't plan on it anytime soon. I cringe as Erin casually tries to make conversation with me. I look up at the sound of the teacher's voice.

"Alright class, let me have your attention for a minute." Everyone quickly places there packets down excited to be able to stop doing there work. Even if it is only for a minute.

"We have a new student with us today. Class this is Bella and she is here from Arizona. Say hi class." I listen as a chorus of hellos are shared through out the room. I look over at Bella who is blushing red from embarrassment. I sigh and try to ignore the teachers rambling.

"We need a place for Bella to sit so anybody who is willing to change partners please raise your hand." Luckily I hear him say this and I jump at the opportunity to have someone else as a partner especially Bella. I quickly raise my hand and look around to see who else has. Of course it is most of the guys and almost all those guys are my friends. I see her glare at me when she notices my hand is raised.

"Well Edward, it's nice of you to participate and since you seem to know Bella at least a little why don't we have her sit next to you." I hear Erin groan next to me and it instantly brings a smile to my face. I watch as Bella slowly walks over to our table and she does it with a frown plastered on her face. Erin glares at her when she gets up. Grabbing her stuff she moves to the back of the room.

"Long time no see," she says as she sets her stuff down on the desk.

"I know right," I respond sarcastically. A grin quickly spreads across her face. Sitting down in the seat she starts to take out a pencil. I look around at the class as I try to figure out what we are supposed to be working on. Apparently the teacher noticed because he starts to explain to me what he wants us to do.

"You are supposed to be working on a group project with the person who is sitting at the lab table with you. The packets with all the details and information are sitting in front of you so if you don't mind pick one up and read it. That is what everyone else is doing right now." I nod my head thankfully then I set to work on reading the packet as quickly as possible. I glance over at Bella who is looking through the packet with a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I question her.

"I haven't done anything close to this yet, so I have know clue what all this stuff means," she explains still flipping through the packet.

"Lucky for you I rock at science, so we will have this done in no time." She glares at me.

"What?"

"Show off," she mumbles. I let out a quiet chuckle. Shaking my head I go back to reading the packet.

After about ten minutes I have read all that I need to read and I am ready to get going on this project. I glance over at Bella to see her looking at me. I raise my eyebrows at her questioningly.

"Nothing," she quickly says, but she doesn't look away. I look back down at the packet a little embarrassed. I hear her chuckle and it causes my head to whip up giving her another questioning look.

"So are you done?" she asks. I nod my head still wondering what was so funny. She starts to raise her hand and the teacher immediately notices.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Were done sir," she informs him.

"Yeah and we were wondering what were suppose to do next," I quickly explain.

"You know what you're supposed to be doing?" he questions a little unsure of us. He starts to stand when we answer with a nod of our heads. Walking over to the cabinets on the other side of the room he pulls open the door and retrieves one of the files. Flipping through the folder he grabs out a stack of papers and returns to hand them out to the class.

"When you are done reading start working on these sheets. Make sure you distribute the work evenly between partners. If I find out that one person is doing all the work the other person will get a zero on this assignment. I expect great things since this project is over half your final grade." Most of the class lets out a groan at this information. I watch as Bella picks up the sheet and starts to examine it. She groans and puts her head down on her arms.

"What's wrong?" I ask peering over her shoulder. She peeks up through the screen of her hair.

"I can't do any of that. I don't understand a thing it is saying."

"I can do it," I inform her taking the sheet.

"The work is supposed to be distributed evenly between us," she tells me.

"Oh, right."

"Didn't you listen to a word the teacher just said?"

"Why should I when all the information I need is right here on this sheet?" he asks.

"You're such a dipshit," she tells me jokingly.

"Well since you need help with science do you want me to tutor you? I always get good grades in this class, surprisingly." She rolls her eyes at me before answering.

"Sure, but it can't be done at my house, sorry. My dad is a jackass and I really don't want anyone to meet him," she explains to me.

"That's fine you can come over to my house after school and I can tutor you and we can get going on this project."

"Ok you are going to have to right all the information down. Like where you live what time. All that stuff." I quickly snatch her pencil up off the desk and start scribbling stuff down on a sheet of paper.

"Here," I say as I hand her a folded up piece of paper. "Don't loose it."

"I wont," she tells me rolling her eyes again. I flash her one of my best smiles then focus all my attention back on the work sheet.

We work on the project for the rest of the class, well its more like I worked on the project and Bella just watched. I watch her jump at the sound of the bell, and then she lets out a groan.

"What's wrong?"

"My next class is gym. I hate gym," she explains running a hand through her curly brown hair. "I am one of the clumsiest and least athletic people you will ever meet." I let out a chuckle at the thought of her playing any kind of sport. I look over to see her glaring at me. Grabbing my stuff I head out the door.

"Four o'clock don't be late," I remind her before I leave the classroom. _This should be a very interesting afternoon. _

**Well here is chapter 3 enjoy. When your done reading please, please, please review. Oh and if you have any suggestions feel free to express them. I have a decent plot, but i could still use some help. Thanks for reading and reviewing on the last chapter I really apprecitate it. Oh and if you want me to update I will have to reach ten reviews first.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry I have taken so long to upload this chapter. I know that it is not very long, but with Christmas and stuff I just have not had time. I appreciate all the favorites and story alerts I have gotten, but I would be even happier if you guys would review. I want to know what you think of the story so far so Please, Please, Please review. I know this sounds kind of pushy, but I am looking for at least ten reviews from this chapter and if I get that many I will update as soon as possible you can consider it an early birthday present since my birthday is Wednseday. OH and I promse you guys will not have to wait as long for the next chapter to come out since the holidays are over and everything. Well I hope you all had an amazing Christmas and I hope you have a happy New year.**

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

_God I can not believe I agreed to go over to this guy's house. __Even if it is only for a project it still disgusts me._

I quickly jump out of the way of the oncoming volleyball not wanting to get hit. I watch as it bounces in the exact spot I was just standing.

"Time out, stop, stop." I hear a girl yell. In seconds the team I am playing on is surrounding me yelling insults and stupid accusations my way.

"What the hell was that?" the blonde boy standing closest to me asks in anger. I shift my body away from him when I see his face, he looks like he is about to punch me.

"What me dodging the ball? What is wrong with that? If I attempt to hit the ball I would have probably hit someone in the back of the head. I am the most uncoordinated person ever I can not play sports to save my life. Sorry didn't know that was a crime," I exclaim to all of them.

"You could at least try," a snotty nose brunette mumbles as we start to get back in to position. I glare at her before crouching down like I am ready for the ball.

"Don't worry about them there just stuck up brats that think winning is everything," a cute looking guy says to my left.

"Oh and your not one of them," I smirk at him. He flashes me a grin before turning his attention back to the court where the ball is coming at me. He quickly jumps in front of me and allows the ball to connect with his hands causing it to fly back over the net.

"Don't get me wrong I love to win, but I understand when others can't play a certain sport or in your case no sports at all." He says jokingly. I attempt to turn my attention back to the game of volleyball, but try unsuccessfully when the ball comes flying my way for a second time. Only this time the ball goes over my head and out of bounds. I catch a few glares from some of my team mates, making me even madder then I already am.

"Just forget about all of them, ok."

"Like that's possible," I blurt out. His head shakes back and forth as he starts to laugh. I stare at him questioningly not understanding what is so funny.

"What?" I ask in an irritated tone.

"Nothing he says shrugging it off." Rolling my eyes I glance around the gym and notice for the first time that we are the only class still in here. _I haven't even been going to this school for a whole day and I already hate it. _For the second time that day I try to turn my attention back to the matter at hand. Of course the matter at hand just had to be P.E. Unthankfully my mind keeps wondering off leaving the ball unattended when it comes my way. Thankfully every time it does come towards me the blonde boy next to me would hit it back into play.

At the sound of the teachers whistle we all hurry to get dressed and leave school. As I walk back to the locker rooms I feel someone tap me on the arm. I quickly spin around to be faced with the boy from my gym class. I note that he looks different up close with blonde scraggily hair and light blue eyes. Freckles are spread evenly across each cheek giving him a little kid look. He has a kind expression in his features making him cute and innocent in his own way.

"May I help you?" I ask kind of rudely. I don't care if I sound like a bitch I am ready to go home and escape this dreadful place. Plus I have to get dinner ready before I head over to Edwards to work on our project. I watch as confusion flashes across the boys face immediately making me feel guilty.

"Sorry if I sounded rude just a minute ago. I am just not having a good day and I am ready to get out of this hell hole. I didn't mean to be rude," I explain as nicely as I can. _Damn. Why do I have to have a fucking conscience? I could have been dressed already._

"I was just wondering what your name is, since we didn't introduce ourselves earlier. I'm Mike, Mike Newton," he says sticking out his hand.

_Seriously this is all he wanted. Why couldn't he just wait until tomorrow or something it's not like I will see him again today. 'God help me,' _I think as I mentally smack myself in the face.

"Isabella Swan," I finally say to the awaiting Mike while shaking his hand at the same time. "But I prefer Bella."

"Well I hope you like the school," he tells me.

"I don't think that is going to happen, at least not anytime soon." He lets out a chuckle causing his boyish features to look even more innocent and little kid like.

"Don't give up just yet, you may end up liking it here," he tries to explain to me. I try unsuccessfully to give him a smile.

"Well I have to go, so I guess I will see you tomorrow," I say gesturing over my shoulder.

"Oh right, bye," he says as he turns to leave. With on last wave of the hand he disappears into the boy's locker room. I let out a sigh. _Finally. _

I quickly get dressed and run out to my car. I pull my hood up over my head to shield my face from the piercing rain as best I can. I fumble with my purse searching for my car keys, and accidentally drop my purse on the ground.

"Damn it!" I bend down to pick up my purse and the stuff that fell out, but some beats me to it. I look up into the smirking face of Edward Cullen. I frown at him before attempting to stand, but of course I can't even do that with out falling on my ass into a muddy puddle.

"You sure are a clumsy person," he exclaims. I clench my teeth together in the hopes that I won't start yelling at him.

"Shut. Up." I mumble under my breath as I try to wipe the water off of my skirt. I fight tremendously in attempts to get my key to fit in the lock on the car, but have no such luck, again. I carefully examine the key that is clenched in my hand and come to notice that it is my house key, not my car key.

"Shit!" I almost yell as I start to search my purse again.

"What's wrong?" Edward asks curiously.

"I cant find my fucking car keys." I reach down to search my pockets and then remember that I am wearing a skirt. Letting a groan escape my mouth I turn to peer into the window of my car. To my astonishment there are my car keys on the floor of the vehicle.

"You have got to be kidding me," I whine while pulling at the handle on the car door as if I'm willing it to open.

"What now," Edward asks in an amused tone.

"I locked my keys in the car," I explain while running a hand through my soaking wet hair. I hear a muffled chuckle come out of his mouth.

_Yes of course he would laugh at my suffering._

"Its not funny, I have to get home."

"Your right its not, I'm sorry," he says sincerely. For a minute I almost believe him, but then I see that stupid grin of his spread across his beautiful face. At that point all belief is thrown out the window. I frown at him before turning back towards my car. Letting out an exasperated sigh I turn and lean my back against the car door.

"Well since I have a car, that I am not locked out of," he says jokingly, "Why don't I give you a ride home," he says, more like a statement then a question.

"I'm fine," I firmly state with no change in my expression. I glare down at my shoes not really caring whether he is there or not.

"It wasn't a question," he states. Leaning down he pulls my chin up until our noses are practically touching. I immediately try to pull away from his touch, but he is stronger then I indicated he would be. My breathing starts to get shallower as I struggle to take in air. I allow my eyes to finally settle on his chin before speaking,

"Get… yo-your hands off m-me," I manage to get out. He annoyingly takes a step back, but keeps his arms planted on the car, caging me in.

"I already told you I don't want a ride home which means you can leave." He continues to stare at me like I'm some sort of science experiment.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?!" I almost scream. "I want you to leave," I explain shoving at his chest. Is he mental or something? I shove my wet hair out of my face in annoyance. Reaching out he attempts to touch my face. I instantly jerk away, but he doesn't seem to care because he still manages to gently run a finger down the corner of my eye. He examines his finger causing me to notice that he has makeup on it.

_Oh great the rain is causing my makeup to run. _

I let out a still shaky breath. Finally he steps away from me completely.

"So, what now? You going to sit out here for the rest of the night, sleep on the ground if you have to. Just so you don't have to accept someone's help," he says exasperated.

"No, I'll walk," I bluntly state like it is the most common thing in the world.

"Where do you live?"

"Why so you can come and stalk me like the pervert you are?" I simply ask.

"No I was just wondering how long of a walk it will be." I sigh and cross my arms over my chest.

"Over on Turner St," I tell him.

"That's about a three mile walk," he says throwing his hands up in the air.

"Your point?" I ask him with no change in my voice.

"Why would you walk, when I can just as easily give you a ride?"

"Why would I accept a ride from you when I can just as easily walk?" I ask him with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Fine then if you are going to walk, I will walk with you," he tells me causing me to be stunned for a second. The shock is soon filled with anger.

"NO you will not! I am perfectly capable of walking home by myself. Now if you will excuse me I will be going now." I quickly turn on my heels without chancing a look back. Soon enough he starts to follow after me.

"If I accept a ride will you leave me alone?" I finally ask. He answers with a quick nod of his head.

"You don't even care if I get your car all wet?" I continue to question him. Again he answers with a quick shake of his head.

"Fine. Where are you parked, anyways?" he quickly leads me over to his nice Porsche that is parked on the other side of the lot. I stare at the car in amazement as he opens the door for me to hop in. I frown and roll my eyes before actually obeying his demands of getting into his car. After he starts the engine and allows the car to pull out of the school parking lot he finally asks me a question.

"So how exactly did you lock your keys in the car in the first place?" I frown before answering his question.

"Well I must have dropped my keys on my way out of the car. If I don't open my car in like a fifteen minute period then it automatically locks on its own. So yeah I guess that's what happened," I explain to him. He chuckles and glances over at me briefly before turning his gaze back on the road.

"Only you would do something like that," he finally tells me. I glare at him, before so bluntly saying.

"And your point is?"

"That you're a very clumsy person."

"So I've been told." For the rest of the drive to my house we don't talk much at all. A few words are shared here and there, but that is about it.

He finally pulls into my drive way causing me to breathe a sigh of relief. I turn to him and so gently ask with hesitation,

"Would you like to come in?" he nods his head and turns the car off.

_The only reason why I asked him to come in is because my dad is home and I hate being alone with him. _

I quickly pull my house key out of my purse and continue to unlock the door. Throwing my bag down on the ground next to the door I head towards the kitchen.

"Would you like something to eat," I ask over my shoulder.

"No, I'm fine." I shrug my shoulder.

_Suit yourself. _

"So did your dad just by this house or something?" he asks trying to make small talk.

"No, I just decided to move down here with him after I got sick of all the new guys my mom would invite over to the house. Also my mom wanted me to spend some time with my dad since I barely know him and all."

"He scares you doesn't he?"

"No," I exclaim protectively. He smirks at me and leans back against the counter.

"You don't have to lie to me Bella, I saw you checking over the car in the driveway to make sure that your dad was really home before you decided to ask me inside. I bet if that car had not been there, you wouldn't have invited me in. Watching you now only proves my theory with the way you talk about him and all. You search around the house like he is going to pop up at any moment." I glare at him before taking a quick sip of my drink.

"Its not that he scares me I just don't know him that well." Edward smirks at me again.

"Yeah whatever you say," he finally says.

* * *

Thanks for reading now please please please review!!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Edwards POV

I couldn't help staring at her as she continued to put all the dishes in their respective places. Her light blue colored shirt hugs her waist perfectly, showing off all of her curves. Along with the short, black, school girl type skirt, that shows off her beautiful, long, legs. She reaches her arms up to place a blue, cup in the cabinet allow me a glimpse of her stomach as her shirt lifts up. _God, she is so damn sexy. _I notice myself staring and I instantly look away afraid that she will catch me, not that I really care. She turns around and looks at me for a few seconds like she is deciding whether I pass her expectations test. _I already no that I don't, she made that very clear at school on the way home from school and even here at her house. _

"I was thinking, why don't we just do the project here? Since were already here and my dad expects me home in an hour and a half for dinner, and I really don't think an hour an a half is long enough to do a project." I smile at her.

"What ever works for you is fine with me." I watch her as she runs a hand through her tousled brown hair, obviously uncomfortable. "Let me just go get my stuff out of my car and then we can get started." She nods her head before going back to putting the dishes away. I hurry out to the car and open the back door reaching for my stuff. Glancing around I notice a green cell phone sitting in the passengers seat. _Must be Bella's phone. _I grab it off the seat quickly and chance a peek at the screen to see one missed message that says mom.

"I better get this to her then," I mumble to myself. Swinging my bag over my shoulder I shut the door making sure to lock it then turn to go back inside. I open the front door to hear Bella yelling at someone.

"Damn it! Why didn't you guys tell me about this! I had a right to know!"

"Don't you blame me it was your mom's idea! I wanted to tell you, but she wouldn't let me!"

"Fuck this!" I hear her yell as I walk towards the kitchen which is where the yelling is coming from.

"Don't you walk away from me! I'm not done with you!" Her dad yells grabbing her arm. I clear my throat and her dad turns to see me standing there in the door way. He instantly lets go of Bella's arm. Bella looks up at me and I can easily detect the fear in her eyes, tears threatening to fall.

"Oh, I didn't know you had company." My eyes swap over to take a look at Bella's dad. They look nothing alike. He has her hair color, but that is all they have in common. His hair is short and disheveled sticking out at odd angles. His eyes are a deep blue and he is about six foot. I take in the fact that he has a police uniform on informing me that he is a cop.

"Come on, Edward. Lets go," Bella says pulling on my arm to get me to follow her out of the house. We barely make it into the car before the tears start falling down Bella's face. I look over at her worry posted on my face.

"Drive," she snaps at me. I open my mouth to protest, but seeing the scared look on her face has me shutting my mouth and starting the car. I pull out of the drive way and head to a spot that I know is quiet, a place where we can talk. I drive up a dirt road in the woods, once we come to a clearing I stop and park the car. She lets out a ragged breath.

"Are you okay?" I ask her reaching over to try to comfort her and then stop myself just before my hand touches her hair. _What the hell am I doing? _She gives me a quick nod.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need a few minutes." I give her the space and time to get herself under control before asking her what happened.

"I think I'm okay now."

"So, what happened back there with your dad?" I watch her as she closes her eyes and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah."

Bella's POV

_Reaching up I placed the dishes into the cabinet and turn around. I almost jump out of my skin when I see my dad standing near the sink._

_ "We need to talk Bella." _

_ "Fine, talk," I said to him. He lets out a breath of air._

_ "Your mom wants you to go and stay with her new husband in their new house." Anger and confusion immediately take over as my strongest emotions. _

_ "What! Why?" _

_ "Well, your mom told me about this when you came down here to stay with me, but I promised her I wouldn't mention any of this to you. Her husband actually lives about ten minutes from here. He is rich and owns some big mansion where they are going to be living. She told me that you are to come live with them. I tried arguing since I was looking forward to spending some time with you, but she won't let me and she has more custody over you then I do." I run a shaky hand through my hair._

_ "So that's it. I have to go stay with my mom and her new husband. I have no say in where I live." My dad shakes his head. "Damn it! Why didn't you guys tell me about this! I had a right to know!" I say pushing away from my dad who is now standing to close. _

_ "Don't you blame me it was your mom's idea! I wanted to tell you, but she wouldn't let me!" I frown. _

_ "You know what," I mumble. "Fuck this!" I shove past my dad and start to walk out of the kitchen._

_ "Don't you walk away from me! I'm not done with you!" My dad says grabbing my arm. Fear instantly envelops me and I fight to hold back the tears that are threatening to fall. We both hear some one clear their throat behind us and turn to see Edward standing in the door way. _

"That's pretty much it. Its no big deal," I try to convince Edward.

"Yes it is. He had no right to touch you. Especially when you didn't want to be touched." I glare up at him.

"Leave it alone. I am fine." He frowns and restrains from clenching his fists.

"And what would have happened if I wasn't there? Explain that to me." I let out a sigh.

"Why does it even matter to you? You have known me for what? Like six hours and now you think you have some kind of obligation to me. Well I'll let you in on a little secret, it takes a lot longer then six hours to earn my trust and to know what's going on in my personal life. Especially when you don't tell me anything about yourself." He thought about that for a little while.

"Fair enough." We sat there in silence for a few minutes until Edward remembered something he had to tell me.

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention this. You left your phone in my car and when I picked it up to bring inside to you it said you had one missed call from your mom." I frowned. _What the hell does my mom want now? _I grabbed the phone from Edwards out stretched hand and flipped it open to revile 3 missed calls all from my mom. I sigh before pressing the call back button.

"Hey mom, it's me." I glance over at Edward who is pretending to not pay attention. I instantly pull the phone away from my ear as my mom starts yelling into her end of it.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! I HAVE BEEN CALLING YOU ALL AFTERNOON AND YOU WERE NOT PICKING UP! THAT WAS THE WHOLE POINT OF GETTING YOU A CELL PHONE IS SO I CAN GET IN TOUCH WITH YOU WHEN EVER I WANT," she continued to yell at me. I looked over to see Edwards amused face watching me.

"Mom, calm down. I left my phone in my car that I got locked out of. I'm sorry," I know I just lied to my mom, but I really did not feel like explaining to her that I left it in a guy's car. She would pitch even more of a fit.

"If you're locked out your car then whose phone are you calling from?" My mom doesn't have caller ID so I had nothing to worry about.

"A pay phone not far from Dad's house. Why?"

"Why aren't you at your Dad's house packing your stuff?" Huh what does she mean packing my stuff?

"Umm… Mom what are you talking about?" I could hear her sigh in annoyance.

"I guess your Dad forgot to mention that we are picking you up tonight." My eyes widened in shock. Tonight, she expects me to move in with her tonight. I just got to my Dad's house two days ago and she is expecting me to move some where else, already.

"Wait Mom, you have got to be kidding. Why the hell do I have to move in with you tonight? I just got to Dad's you could give me at least a little bit of time with him," I tried arguing with her.

"Don't play that card with me. I know you don't care about spending time with him you just don't want to leave tonight."

"Damn straight."

"Bella!" my mom warned me. I rolled my eyes. She always tried to act like a good parent, but when it comes right down to it she is clueless.

"Fine!" I grumble into the phone before snapping it shut.

"Take me back home."

"Bossy much," Edward criticizes me. Which of course makes me even more mad.

"Damn it! Just drive." He raises an eyebrow. I let out a breath of air and run a shacking hand through my hair. I finally meet his gaze and attempt a brief smile.

"Sorry, I tend to take my anger out on other people. It's something I need to work on."

"That's better. So back to your house it is then." I smile at him as he starts to back the car out of the woods.

"So what did your Mom want?" I look up and meet Edwards curious gaze.

"Only to ruin my life," I mumble in response. Edward lets a chuckle pass through his lips causing me to glare at him.

"What? I cant laugh."

"Has anyone ever told you that its not nice to laugh at other peoples problems." Edward shrugs.

"Sure all the time, but what does this have anything to do with it." I shake my head back in forth.

"You're so clueless. Dang." A few minutes later we are pulling into my Dad's driveway. I turn and face Edward.

"Thanks for the ride."

"You sure you don't want me to come inside." I consider this for a minute, but as soon as I decide to give him my answer I am interrupted by the ring of Edwards cell phone.

"Hold on a second," he says holding up a finger and attempting to pull his ringing phone out of his pocket.

"Yes." Edward listened for a few seconds frowning at the things he didn't like.

"Dad, do I have to. I can meet them later."

"Fine, I will be there shortly," he says hanging up. He looks over at me clearly upset.

"I'm sorry I cant come in, I have to go my dad is making me help him with something. Sorry." I shrug.

"No don't worry about it. I didn't want you to come in anyway." Edward lets out a laugh.

"Yeah right ok whatever you want to say." I make sure I have my phone before I open the door and step out into the rainy weather. I wave goodbye to Edward and run inside. Of course my dad is sitting the kitchen waiting for me. He has the paper spread out on the table, but clearly he is not reading it. I attempt to slip past him and go upstairs unnoticed, but of course that doesn't work.

"Hey, Bella did your Mom get a hold of you?" I nod my head and continue to head upstairs. I can here him calling my name, but ignore him anyways. Shutting my bedroom door behind me I look around my some what messy room for my duffel bag. I wont have time to pack all of my stuff so the essentials, like clothes, toothbrush, hairbrush, stuff like that, will have to do for now. I walk over to my bed that is in the left hand corner of the room and grab my folded up clothes off of it. I take not that my Dad is trying to make this room feel more girlish by painting the walls a light violet color and a flowery violet bedspread to match. The desk on the other side of the window and opposite the bed is also a light violet color. My Dad must have remembered that my favorite color is purple, or should I say was purple. Now I honestly don't have a favorite color, I may prefer certain colors, but I don't have a favorite. I strip myself of my still damp school uniform and choose something more comfortable to wear. Deciding on a blue long sleeve turtle neck since it is cold outside. I grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a brown leather belt to match the sweater. Once I finished changing I threw all the major items that I would need for a night or two. I picked up my duffel bag and hurried downstairs. Going into the kitchen I prepared to tell my dad about locking my keys in my car. If my Mom knew about this I would be dead, but with my Dad I have no clue how he will react.

"Hey Dad, can you do me a favor?" I ask nervously. He shrugs.

"Depends, but I don't see why not," he says sipping at his beer. I let out a breath of air before telling him what the favor is.

"I kind of locked my keys in my car at school. That's why Edward was here he was giving me a ride home. I was wondering if you could drive me over there and let me use your spare key to unlock the door and then I can drive over to Mom's new house from the school." My dad takes another sip of his beer before standing up and grabbing his car keys off the counter.

"Sure, I don't see why not." A look of shock instantly covers my face, but I quickly shake it off.

"Thanks," I mumble before following him out of the house. We get into his car which is the police cruiser since my Dad is a cop. I always thought it was so embarrassing to have to ride in my dads cop car, but now I honestly couldn't give a shit anymore. We drive over to the school in silence. Me and my dad tend to be socially awkward in situations like this especially with one another. Once my dad has parked his car next to my Toyota Camry, Nissan Primera, not the best car, I hop out and use his spare key to unlock the door. It doesn't take, but a minute and then I am getting ready to leave to go meet my mom and her new so called family. I smile at my dad and wave.

"Thanks for the ride and I'm sorry I didn't get to stay with you longer I wish I could, but Mom wont let me." He shrugs.

"Don't worry about it. As long as you promise to drop by and see me I don't mind all that much." Waving once more I start my cars engine and pull out of the parking lot. Sighing I crank up the radio and try to think of anything but the doom that awaits me. I glance down at the sheet of paper with the address and instructions on how to get there to make sure I am going the right way. Luckily I am. I take the last turn to be faced with a massive house the size of a mansion. It looks like it could be resting on about 7 acres give or take. With about 5 floors and a shit load of rooms. The house is made out of a like cobble stone brick with flowers and trees planted around it giving it a more charming feeling. _Of course the guy has to be rich. Mom knows how much I hate huge houses. _I have never been to keen on giant fancy houses. They just don't appeal to me. Don't get me wrong they are very pretty I just don't understand what one could do with so many rooms even with kids to fill up the space. _I'm bound to get lost here. _Sighing I pull up to the gate that is perched around the house making it seem even more expensive. Reluctantly the gates open and I am forced to drive inside. I have to admit the place is stunning with the gorgeous landscaping and stuff. I follow the windy drive way that takes me up to the right side of the house where I am supposed to park my car. Locking the doors I hesitantly get out only to be greeted by my oh so happy Mother.

"Bella, baby I have missed you. I am so glad you made it here," she exclaims happily while pulling me into a hug. My initial reaction is to pull away, but I instantly think better of it. If I pull away from a hug my Mom is giving me I am sure to be yelled at.

"Its good to see you to Mom." I turn around to go get my bag from the back of my car only to have my Mom stop me.

"Oh don't worry about that honey. Robby will get that for you." I shrug my shoulders something me and my dad both do a lot.

"Don't worry about it. I can get them myself," I tell her grabbing it out of the car.

"Oh Bella, but that's what he is paid for. Now follow me and I will show you the house where you will meet your new family." Even though she told me not to I still take my duffel bag with me. I don't feel comfortable leaving it with some stranger even if I don't have anything valuable in it. I hurry after my Mom not wanting to be left behind. I step into the side door of the house which leads into a giant kitchen big enough to feed twenty people maybe more. The counters are lined with gold and brown granite that match the chest nut colored cabinets. There is a big gas stop over to the far left of the kitchen near the sink. Opposite of the stove is a large island with stools indicating that you can eat there. The huge, shiny, refrigerator is on the other side of the stove, it is so big it can probably hold enough food to feed one person for a year, unless the food goes bad of course. _I am starting to get the notion that the only reason why everything is so big is because these people have the money for it, not because it comes in handy. _I continue to follow my mom down a long hall way that is decorated with pictures of random crap like flowers and sunsets. We turn a corner that instantly opens up into a large living room. With light painted walls that make the room feel more light and welcome.

"Bella I would like you to meet your new step family." My mom says pointing to the people sitting on the couch. My eyes instantly zoom in on one person and one person only. _What the fuck? This can not be happening. _There in front of me is my worst nightmare come true, Edward Cullen is standing there next his sister Alice looking just as shocked and confused as me. Can my life get any worse then this?


	7. Chapter 6

**This story doesnt belong to me it belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**Music: The song I have decided to use for this chapter is Emotionless by Good Charlotte. Great song and it expresses Bella's emotions very well. **

Thanks everyone for your lovely reviews.

Chapter 6

Edward's POV

I can't help, but stare. Why hadn't I realized it before? Bella and her mom look so much alike. I should have connected the two together. The both have curly brown hair and are about the same height. Since Bella's mom likes to dress like she is still a teenager they wear almost exactly the same clothes. In fact they are wearing the same thing right now the only difference is Bella's shirt is Blue and her moms is green. I glance over at my sister, and I am surprised to see that she is not shocked. She knew about this. Again I should have guessed that too. Dad tells her everything she is his precious little angel while I'm just the screw up that can't do anything right. Shacking my head back and forth I finally realize that my dad is looking at me to say something. They have been talking this whole time and I hadn't even noticed.

"Hey, Edward don't be rude. Say hi to your new step sister, Bella."

"He doesn't have to," I hear Bella mumble. Her mom lets out a laugh.

"Oh Bella don't be ridiculous he needs to say hi and introduce himself. Otherwise he is being rude." I can see Bella clench her teeth and then she lets out a sigh before running a hand through her hair.

"Well let him be rude then because I don't give a fuck. I'm out of here. I'm not staying mom. I came to Forks to be around dad not move in with you and your new husband and family. Goodbye," she says before turning and leaving.

"BELLA!" her mom yells before taking off after her. Of course she doesn't forget to say sorry to my dad before leaving. Right when I know they are out of earshot I turn on my sister.

"What the hell Alice? You knew about this and you didn't bother to tell me. We are twins were supposed to tell each other everything. I guess I was wrong. Damn it! This is so fucking screwed up. Bella won't be lying now when she says she has a screwed up family since her mom is now married to you," I say pointing at my dad. Turning around I storm out of the room with my dad on my heels hastily trying to get the last word in.

"Edward that is no way to talk to me or your sister! No way!" my dad continues to yell at me. I roll my eyes. My dad always tries to act like a good parent when in reality he is no where close to that. I turn around at the end of the hall way to face my dad.

"Dad save it I don't care about what you have to say." My dad shuts his eyes for a few seconds probably trying to calm himself down. He soon opens his eyes again before he starts to speak.

"Edward if I have to say another word ab-"

"Excuse me." I look past my dad to see Bella standing there nervously playing with her hands. She keeps her gaze on her feet something I noticed she does when she is nervous and waits for my dad to say something. When he doesn't say anything she looks up to see him staring at her waiting for her to continue.

"Umm… I-I umm just wanted to apologize for being disrespectful in the other room there. I had no right to be rude and walk out."

"Bella you don't have to apologize to my dad. Don't worry about it," I try to tell her. Bella did nothing, but speak her mind. Why should she have to apologize and why is she apologizing? I know I have not known Bella long, but from what I do know, she would never apologize when she feels she doesn't have to. My dad glares at me before speaking, but again Bella interrupts him.

"Actually Edward I do need to apologize what I did in the other room was wrong and I had no right. Again, I'm sorry sir it won't happen again." I clench my fists why the hell does Bella have to be so difficult.

"Dad, can I have a few minutes alone with my new stepsister I want to talk to her real quick," I notice the harsh look my dad gives me and it causes me to add these next words. "It won't take long and I'm not going to hurt her. You will be in the other room so you will here anything that goes on. I may be stupid dad, but I'm not that stupid." _God I really hate my dad, he is such an ass. He really thinks I am capable of hurting a girl. Who does he think I am?_

"I accept your apology Bella, I will be going now. If you need me I will be in the next room don't hesitate to say anything." I watch Bella nod her head before my dad walks off. He sends one more warning glance my way before disappearing around the corner. I can hear Bella let out a sigh before she leans her tiny body against the wall.

"Why did you tell your dad we need to talk? We have nothing to talk about."

"I did it so that you wouldn't have to go back in there," I explain with a smirk. Bella rolls her eyes.

"Or did I miss read something because it seems to me like you want to be anywhere, but here." Standing up straight Bella takes a step towards me.

"You guessed right."

Bella's POV

I carefully take a few more steps towards him, but decide to stop about a foot away.

"I'm only going to say this once so make sure you listen. I don't need anybodies pity definitely not yours. I don't want someone's help, and I especially don't want someone to pretend like they understand my situation because they don't. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." I watch as his face hardens at the meaning of my words, but instantly like it never happened a smile stretches across his face. He lets out a chuckle and rolls his eyes.

"You honestly think I pity you. I have my own problems to deal with I don't need yours getting in the way. If you want to act like a bitch then fine I don't need this anyway. So go on push me away see if I give a shit. I can't do anything nice for anybody without getting the cold shoulder. Everybody is the fucking same and I am sick of it." I can't help, but flinch at the harshness of his word, but the instance of vulnerability is quickly wiped away and replaced by anger.

"What problems could you possibly have? You get whatever you want with just a snap of your fingers." Edward just glares at me before getting up and walking past. Right when he is close enough to me he whispers,

"More then you could ever imagine."

"I doubt that," my mouth blurts out before I am even done thinking, but he doesn't seem to care he just continues around the corner. Sighing I lean against the wall. Today had started out as a bad day and ended as my worst nightmare. I mentally yell at myself for letting that guy almost make me cry. _He is not worth it. No guy will ever be worth it._

"I have to get out of here," I exclaim out loud.

"Why don't I help you with that," a voice says from down the hall at the same time scarring me out of my wits. A guy that looks to be about my age walks down the hall towards me. His hair is longer, but not too long it comes to just below his ears. Long enough to run your hands through, but not long enough to pull into a pony tail. He is smiling showing off a dazzling pair of white teeth and I honestly have to say he is really hot. His skin is a shade darker then mine, but it goes well with his dark brown hair. The shirt he is wearing suits him well showing off all his muscles. Closing my eyes in anger I lean my head back against the wall in frustration.

"From the look on your face I can clearly see your very upset so I am going to guess that you just met your knew stepbrother pain in the ass Edward. I am also going to guess that you had an argument with him too."  
"Close," I tell the stranger. "I actually met him earlier at school and I was forced to hang out with him after school. Teacher suggested it so we could get our project done early. You just witnessed me and him arguing for the hundredth time today. The only difference is that he actually got mad at me. Oh well," I shrug trying to act nonchalant. Why I am telling this guy everything I have no clue, but what I do know is that I have two choices. Choice A, I can go with him and get out of this house, and choice B, I can go back to the living room and face my mom. I pick choice A, hands down.

"Now if I help you get out of here you have to give me something in return." I frown.

"That depends on what you want." He laughs at the hostile tone in my voice.

"Calm down. I don't bite." I raise my eyebrows.

"Are you sure because, no offence or anything, you look like the type that would bite." A smirk appears on his face.

"That is not a very nice way to talk to someone." I cross my arms over my chest out of habit and lean back against the wall.

"Your point?" I ask curiously. He shrugs a shoulder. He stretches his hand out and introduces himself,

"I'm Jacob Black; I work for the Cullen family." I return the gesture and politely shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you Jacob I'm Bella Swan. My mom just married Mr. Cullen also known as Edwards father."

"Why don't we leave this house and go find somewhere else to talk. I would like to be anywhere, but here," he says gesturing towards the hall entry that leads to the room that my new, so called, family is waiting for me in.

"Umm… I kind of can't go that way without being spotted, sorry." He shakes it off with a wave of his hands.

"Don't worry about it. I know another way we can go." I nod my head indicating that he can lead the way. He turns around and continues down anther hallway, but unsurprisingly the hallway looks exactly the same as all of the other ones the only difference is the pictures. _I will definitely be getting lost in this house. _Jacob leads me down a side hallway that leads to another kitchen that is not as big as the one I walked through on the way inside with my mom. I take notice that it is like a smaller replica of the other kitchen. _It seems to me that these people have no originality when it comes to designing a room._ Hurrying through the kitchen Jacob and I sneak out the back door that leads to a very big and cleanly cut, backyard. I follow him through the yard to the other side of the house where we come across a large driveway that goes very far down, probably all the way to the front of the house maybe even the street. Surprisingly we pass the driveway and cut through the trees. I stumble a couple times over some of the roots and branches that are lying on the ground. I trying frustratingly to keep up with Jacob's big strides, but soon fall behind. Eventually he realizes that I can't keep up and decides to slow down and wait for me.

"Sorry," I mumble when I am close enough. _I should have just stayed in the house._ We walk a little farther through the trees until we come to a big clearing with nothing but a rickety, old, broken down barn filling the space. I frown at the site before me. _What the hell? _

"Why are we here," I ask turning towards Jacob only to find him gone. "Jacob?"

"Yeah?" I hear him yell in response.

"Where are you?" I ask walking slowly towards the shed which is most likely where the voice came from.

"I'm in the shed hold on." Letting out a sigh I stand in wait. Luckily I didn't have to wait long considering I am a very impatient person and get bored easily. When Jacob walks back out of the shed he is pushing something along with him. Realizing what it is I almost scream in excitement.

"Please tell me we are going to be riding that thing?" I glance over at him a pleading look on my face.

"Why do you think I got it out, to look at?" I frown and glare at him.

"Don't be such a smart ass." Jacob stops smiling and frowns.

"Sorry," he says just barely above a whisper. A smile starts to creep across my face.

"I'm kidding," I exclaim pushing him gently in the arm. He lets out a husky laugh.

"Right, I knew that."

"Sure you did," I say sarcastically and laughing at the same time.

"So," he finally says walking towards the amazing object that sits before us. "You ready for a ride." I glance at the bright, shiny, red, motorcycle that is known as a death trap and nod my head enthusiastically. Grinning form ear to ear I quickly attempt to catch the helmet that comes flying my way, but fail miserably. I pick it up off the ground and dusty it off with my hand. Sighing, Jacob sits impatiently on the bike waiting for me to finally figure out how to put my helmet on correctly.

"Do you need some help?" he eventually asks. I nod my head and walk over to him. He rolls his eyes at me and tries to contain his laughter. I smack him lightly on the arm.

"It's not my fault that it is so complex and confusing." Jacob laughs at the anger I show towards the helmet.

"It's not that hard to put on. Maybe your just stupid," he jokes with me. I pout at his mean words and cross my arms over my chest as he snaps the helmet into place. The helmet immediately falls down to cover my eyes causing Jacob to laugh at me for the hundredth time today. Unbuckling the helmet he adjusts it and places it back on my head. Finally satisfied that it fits Jacob pats the bike seat indicating the he wants me to climb on. I do as he says and climb carefully onto the bike seat and reluctantly wrap my arms around his waist. From the position of my hands I can easily feel the muscles he processes. I watch him place his hands gently on the handlebars and kick the kickstand up with his foot. Closing my eyes I hear the loud roar of the bike coming to life. It starts vibrating as Jacob commands it to move forward. Soon we are going so fast that I am forced to lean most of my body against his. A laugh bubbles up out of my mouth as the wind blows my tangled hair in my face. I have never felt so free and alive before and I know for a fact that I have been missing out.

Slowing down we eventually come to a halt outside of an old, rundown, store that claims its name as Black Market. Getting off the bike Jacob starts to say something to me while unclipping his helmet,

"I hope you don't mind that we are here I just have to run in and grab something. It will only take a moment and then we can go." I shake my head not really knowing what to say. Sliding down off the bike I place my wobbly feet carefully on the ground. Unclipping my helmet I place it down on the bike seat and start to take a step forward, only to feel my legs buckle underneath me. I instantly grab on to the bike for dear life, but realize only seconds later that, that was a stupid move. The motorcycle immediately crumbles from the impact of my stumble and falls over sending me with it. _Shit! Owe!_ _Damn it! Just my fucking luck, I can't do anything without hurting myself. _Panting heavily I try unsuccessfully to push the bike off of myself. The weight of the bike is easily crushing my chest blocking air from flowing smoothly to and from my lungs. I give the bike one last shove and to my surprise it lifts up off my body. I look up to see Jacob starring down at me worry covering his handsome face.

"Are you ok?" he asks offering me his hand. I grumble something unintelligible and push his hand away. I get up on my own and instantly start coughing from all the dust. I lean over and place my hands on my knees attempting to steady myself. I glance over at Jacob and can't help, but laugh. He cocks his head at me curiously reminding me of a confused dog which of course causes me to laugh harder.

"You can breath you know, I'm not dieing. I'm fine," I finally manage to choke out between coughs and giggles.

"I don't think your leg agrees with you considering it is bleeding pretty badly." I glance down at my leg and sure enough blood is oozing out of a newly opened wound just below my knee. All color drains from my face as the copper smell quickly invades my nose and it causes me to groan as a wave of nausea hits me. Curiosity is soon wiped form Jacob's face allowing concern to fill that space once more.

'Bella are you sure you're ok you look like you have seen a ghost?" I shake my head back and forth as wave after wave of nausea rolls over me.

"I think I may pass out." Rushing over to my side Jacob helps me stand up strait. We walk slowly over to the small store stopping every so often that way I don't pass out from dizziness. Jacob keeps insisting that he can carry me, but I shrug it off as we start to climb up the steps to the front door. The door squeaks when we enter announcing our arrival. I glance around expecting someone to step out form behind something, but I soon realize that we are alone. The difference between the outside and inside of the store is uncanny it makes me think that I walked into a completely different store altogether. The inside of the store is nicely lit with bright lights giving it a welcoming feel. The floor is nicely smoothed down and the walls are painted a soothing beige color. The shelves are completely clear so except for the boxes stacked everywhere the store is very clean. It looks like someone is either packing the place up or unpacking it. I lean against the counter as soon as Jacob lets me go so he can go get something from the far back of the store. It doesn't take him long and I find myself sighing at what he has in his hand.

"Do you want me to clean and bandage it up, or do you want to do it? Jacob asks placing the first aid kit down on the counter and handing me a bottle of water.

"Can you do it please?" I hate blood whether it is mine or somebody else's it doesn't matter," I explain taking a swig of the refreshing water.

"Sure," he says bending down to inspect the cut.

"I'm sorry to be such a bother, and I can't say I'm not always this clumsy because that would be a lie, just ask Edward."

"How would Edward know he just met you today?"

"My point exactly." Jacob cocks his head to the side again and I can't help, but laugh at him.

"What?" I shake my head and mumble under my breath,

"Nothing… So," I say gesturing around at the store, "why are we here?" Jacob takes his time answering the question while struggling with the back of the band aid. He can't seem to get it open. I chuckle at him and stick my hand out. He glares at me, but places the band aid in my hand nonetheless. Peeling the back off I hand it back to him so he can apply it to my cut. I glance down at my leg and see to my relief that it has stopped bleeding. Jacob finally sighs and sits back, I thought he had forgotten about my question, but to my surprise he starts to answer it.

"This shop is owned by my family, but since my dad passed away nobody has been here to keep it running and it has gone down hill. I have been over here every day trying to fix it up."

"Well, if you ever need any help just let me know," I suggest to him, even though I doubt I would be of much service. Glancing down at my watch I cant help but think that I should be getting back to the house.

"You need to go don't you." I nod my head a little ashamed to admit it.

"I know we have only been gone for a little over and hour, but I cant help but feel that my mom is going to kill me if I stay out too long, not that she isn't going to kill me already." I grimace as the thought of how my mom is going to react to me taking off. That is not going to be a very pretty argument and in the end one of us will get really mad and stomp off, and that will most likely be me.

"You ready to go?" I nod my head again and follow him out of the shop. It's a good think my leg is fixed up otherwise the smell of the blood would have made me pass out by now. Getting back on the bike I get to experiment the thrill of freedom, which the bike offers, again. Stopping just short of the old shed I quickly jump off the bike and thank Jacob for the wonderful time because truth is I had a fun time. He is easy to talk to and I find myself joking around with him more then I normally do with most people.

"I had a lot of fun we should do this again soon. I know how much that statement is used, but in this case I mean it." Jacob cracks a smile and agrees with me.

"We definitely should and next time we will have more time to spare."

"Yeah," I laugh. "Well I guess I will see you around."

"See ya," he says waving goodbye to me. Turning around I hurry back in the direction of the house hoping to get inside without my mom noticing or anybody else for that matter. I squeeze in through the back door and try my best to close it as silently as I can. Once inside I head down the hall and turn the corner that leads back to the living room only to bump right into my mom.

Ok so once you are done I have decided that if you guys review I will give you a side story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am sooooo sorry it took so long for me to update I have been very busy and I acctually had a little writers block, but I thin I am ok for now. Please review to find out about Bella's past.


	8. Chapter 7

**So sorry it took me so long to update, oh and you may have to go back to chapter 2 cause I changed a few characters around in the story. Anyways I hope you enjoy and I hope to update soon. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

_I sat in the living room on the couch legs crossed Indian style and book nestled in my lap. I tried as hard as I could to focus on the pages in front of with no success. I have been reading the same sentence over and over again and still don't know what it says. My mom and her new boyfriend for this week are in the other room. My mom is trying to get ready for work, but her so called boyfriend isnt having it. I can hear my mom squeal when he does something of some sort to her. I cringe and attempt to cover my ears. Sighing I reach for my ipod that is on the coffee table. Shoving the ear buds in I crank up the volume as loud as it can go. I glance down at my book and then decide to close it and put it down on the coffee table. Stretching my arms out above my head I lay back on the couch and listening silently to my music which is killing my ear drums. Oh well anything is better then listening to my mom mess around with her boyfriend. Finally about fifteen minutes later my Mom walks out of her bedroom her boyfriend trailing behind her. Her light curly brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. A skin tight t-shirt hugs her slim figure and a pair of skinny jeans covering her legs. I know this is not her real work uniform, but ignore the fact that she tries to hide it nonetheless. _

"_I'm off to work there is food in the fridge all you have to do is heat it up." "Oh," she says stopping just short of the front door and turning to look at me. "I hope you don't mind having company for dinner since my boyfriend will be eating with you. He may stay longer then just dinner time I don't know it's up to him." With that said she hurries out the front door before I have time to protest. _

"_Well," my Mom's boyfriend says leaning against the door frame that leads into the kitchen. He has no shirt on showing off his six pack and muscular arms. His dirty blonde hair is pulled back into a not so neat pony tail. His brown eyes are staring at me with a very familiar hungry look in them. "I guess it's just you and me tonight. What would you like to do, I am up for anything." He winks at me before turning and strolling back into the kitchen. I mentally shudder before placing my ipod back onto the table next to my book. I gather myself up from the couch and follow James into the kitchen. I walk in to see James sitting at the table pretending to read the newspaper. He glances up at me gives me a quick smile before going back to reading. I sigh and pull the refrigerator door open grabbing my dinner out of it. I place my food into the microwave and press the on button. I lean back against the counter and look over at James who is staring at me with no intention of trying to hide that fact. _

"_Creeper," I mumble under my breath. He lets a smile dance across his lips._

"_What was that?" I shake my head._

"_Nothing." He starts to frown. _

"_I know I heard you say something, I'm not deaf or stupid. So don't lie to me. What did you say?" I take a step back; I was clearly not expecting him to act this way. He is scaring me and I am not sure what his next move is going to be. The sound of the beep on the microwave almost gives me a heart attack as I hold in a yelp. The smile returns to his lips at the notice of my unease. I frown and turn to open the microwave only to hear the chair squeak announcing that James is getting up. I grumble and chance a peak over my shoulder. He is walking right towards me, which of course makes me turn around and put a hand up indicating that I want him to stop where he is._

"_Don't you dare come any closer." He smiles at me and starts to take another step. Damn it! Just calm down and breathe. Everything is going to be ok I just have to think of a plan. I look up at James face my eyes pleading with him not to do this. _

"_Come here Bella," he says motioning me with his index finger. I shake my head which causes him to frown and anger flash in his eyes, but the anger is gone in a second and the frown is replaced with that all too familiar smile. I close my eyes tightly for a few seconds only to open them and find him standing directly in front of me his face only inches from my own. I let out a scream and push myself up against the counter. He puts a finger to my lips causing me to shudder. _

"_Now you will do as I say, or… I'll let you finish that sentence yourself." I struggle to hold back tears this may not be the only time one of my Mom's boyfriends has given me the creeps, but it is definitely the first time that one of them has touched me. What do I do? I can't fight him off he is too strong. If I scream no one will hear me, well they may, but they won't care because of the part of town we live in. It is normal. He moves the finger that was pressed against my lips and trails it down along my jaw, but he doesn't stop there he keeps going down past my neck. Before he can go any further I pull away causing the anger I had seen earlier to return to his eyes. He glares down at me. I flinch at the intensity of the glare afraid of what is going to happen next. What he does though shocks me, he takes a step back. _

"_Bella," he says nicely. "You're going to do me a favor." He doesn't even ask me if I will or want to do him a favor he just demands. I reluctantly nod my head afraid of what will happen if I say no._

"_Wait how old are you?" _

"_F-fourteen? I stammer out. His famous smile flashes across his face. _

"_Perfect. Now listen to me very clearly because I am sure that you wont believe that you have herd me correct when I say this and I wont say it twice. I want you to strip." My mouth drops open at the realization of this statement.  
"Y-you've got to be k-kidding m-me." I manage to say. He shakes his head. I hesitantly lift my hand deciding whether I should listen and start undressing myself or make a run for it. I chance a peek at the kitchen exit weighing my options. _

"_You run and I promise you that will be the worst move you have ever made," James says breaking into my thoughts. Shit! Squeezing my eyes shut I start to unbutton my shirt.. Once I am done unbuttoning my shirt I slowly pull my arms out of it and start to pull my tank top off over my head leaving myself only in my bra and paints. A shiver passes through my body from the change in temperature on my bare skin. I fold my arms over my chest self-consciously. _

"_Are you done?" _

"_I don't know you tell me?" I snap at him without even thinking. A low growl sounds in his throat and his hand reaches up to strike me across the face which sends me falling to the floor. I stretch my arms out in front of me to try and catch my fall. Luckily it works and I don't hit my head on the cabinet that is dangerously close to my head. Shutting my eyes I feel a few tears escape, but I quickly brush them away. Reaching up I place a hand on my now burning cheek._

"_Get up Bella!" I don't move. "I said get UP!" he yells at me. Frightened I pick myself up off the floor. _

"_Why do you have to make this so fucking difficult?" James continues to yell at me. He reaches out and grips my shoulders pushing me back up against the counter. I can feel his hands moving down my arms as his face gets closer and closer to mine. I fight back all the tears that want to burst out and try to just deal with what is about to happen. His cool lips soon come in contact with my own and I shudder at the feeling. This was definitely not what I ever expected my first kiss to be like. I try to pull away instantly which causes James to squeeze my arms really tight and I cry out in response. _

"_Stop fighting Bella! Its not helping you any is it?" I continue to pull away not caring anymore I will not go through this without putting up a fight. His hands immediately close around my throat causing me to stop everything I'm doing. He tightens his hold and it causes me to start struggling for air. _

"_J-James P-please stop! I c-cant b-breathe." I manage to tell him, but all he does is laugh at me. Scenarios quickly start playing out in my head searching for a way out of this. What do most girls do when a guy is trying to strangle them? He is to strong to fight. It's like a light bulb went on over my head because in that moment the most obvious answer pops into my head. I don't even think much about the outcome I just react. I kick my leg out and hit James right in the balls. I feel his hands release my neck allowing air to rush back into my lungs. Not even looking to see what I did to him I make a run for the front door. I am in such a hurry I struggle to turn the doorknob, but manage to do it in plenty of time. I run out the front door and into the streets searching for anybody that can help me. Finding nobody I decide to go to the neighbor's house they are likely to have a phone. I knock on the door and try to wait patiently making it a habit to glance around me to make sure James is no where in site. At the last second before my neighbor opens their door I see James leaving my house looking around trying to find where I went. I push past my neighbor and squeeze my way into her house. Panting and out of breath I am aware of my neighbors curious and confused eyes on me. We can both hear James cursing and yelling outside. I hesitate before meeting my neighbors gaze; surprisingly she is not at all mad at me. _

"_I'm so sorry for just barging in here like this, but I have to use your phone. I need to call the police immediately. That guy out there assaulted me."  
"I can see that," she says pointing out the obvious, the fact that I am not wearing a shirt and the bruises that are forming on my arms and neck. Grabbing the phone the lady proceeds to dial 911. After repeating the story we wait to find out what will become of this situation._

I bolt up right in bed panting heavily. _Uhhh! _Wiping my sweaty hair out my face I proceed to push the covers off myself and head for the bathroom. _Damn it! I was doing so well to. I hadn't relived that nightmare in almost a month, but then I move to a new place with new people and it pops back up._ I splash cold water onto my face before going back into my new bedroom. It reminds me of a hotel with the beige colored walls and freshly washed bed sheets. I can easily guess that it is a guest bedroom from the lack of objects and decoration. _If I'm going to be living in this room I really need to go shopping, _I remind myself. Curious about what time it is I peer over at the digital clock that is nestled on the nightstand and groan. It reads six thirty am. Nobody should be up at six thirty in the morning.

"Oh well mine as well get ready for school while I'm up since I know I cant go back to sleep," I grumble to myself. I quickly rid myself of my clothes and take a quick, warm, soothing shower. Once finished I brush and dry my curly, knotted hair. Searching around for my flat iron I realize that I left it at my dads.

"Damn it!" Reaching for the moose on the counter I make sure my hair is damp before putting the substance into my hair. After that part is done I dry my hair again and smile at my success. My hair is now completely curly and clean and I am free to go eat breakfast. Before I can even open my bedroom door a loud knock echoes off of it. I groan inwardly and reach for the doorknob only to find my mom standing on the other side.

"Can I help you?" I ask rudely. The conversation me and my mom had shared last night hadn't been too friendly and I'm really not in the mood to continue it any further. My mom enters my room without even asking and starts to pace back and forth.

"Is this how it's going to be from now on, Bella? Because if it is I don't know if I can deal with it. Your attitude has been completely unnecessary and mean. I want you to start acting right especially around your new family."

"They are not my family," I quickly snap. "I didn't even want to live here mom and you expect me to be nice and respectful. Why couldn't I just stay with dad like we had planned it would be much easier on the two of us?" My mom frowns and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Bells, I want you in my life. You are very important to me and this family means a lot to me and I want you to be part of that. I don't want to not see you all the time." I copy her stance and fold my arms across my chest too.

"And how do you think dad feels? Huh? I have seen him what maybe once in the past two years. You get to see me all the time dad never does so this was supposed to be our time to spend together, but you took that away from us. For once in my life I was actually looking forward to spending time with dad. Mom don't you get it I want my dad in my life just as much as I want you in my life and if that means that you to have to split me up where dad gets me on the weekends and you during the week then fine. So long as I get to spend enough quality time with both of you." She continues to glare daggers at me.

"You are staying here and that is final. If you want to go visit your dad then go right ahead, but you are still staying here." I can't take it anymore I can feel the rage and anger pulsing through my veins as I glare back at her.

"Get out," I said so low I was afraid she hadn't heard me. She glared at me in shock.

"Excuse me?" I lifted a hand and pointed at the door.

"Get out damnit! I said get out!" I screamed at her.

"Bella!" my mom said sternly.

"Fine if you won't get out - I will." I may have been over-reacting just a little bit, but at that point I didn't really care. I stormed out of my room and stomped down the stairs. I didn't even take the time to stop and say hello to everyone who had gathered in the kitchen for breakfast. I shoved past Edward and went straight to the fridge to get out something to eat. I just wanted to finish my breakfast and get out of there. My mom was going to be coming down those stairs any minute and I really didn't want to face her right now. I set my stuff out on the counter and ended up knocking it all over when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. Squeezing my eyes shut, I tried breathing in and out in an attempt to calm myself. I realized I was a bit jumpy, but in my defense I think I had a pretty good reason to be after the nightmare I just had before waking up. The sad part is: it actually happened, but my mother chose to believe James instead of her own daughter. Grumbling, I tried hastily to wipe up the mess I had caused. Edward, being nice for once, helped me clean up the spill. I mumbled a thank you and continued to make my cereal.

"Are you alright?"I nodded my head scooping cereal into my mouth. Seeing my mom enter the kitchen had me eating faster, if that was possible.

"Bella we need to talk."

"Nothing to talk about," I snapped.

"I am your mother and I will not be talked to like that." I finally lifted my head to look at her.

"Well we can't all be perfect angels can we?" I could see her jaw clench.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I rolled my eyes.

"You know damn well what I mean."

"Hey watch your language young lady." I was definitely pissing her off.

"Why should I?"

"Bella!" I quickly snatched my bag off the chair and headed towards the door.

"I don't have time for this I have to go." That's when my mom exploded; apparently she had had enough.

"I swear to God Bella, if you walk out that door I will ground you and take your phone, your car, and whatever else you use so often, away."

"Why don't you just kick me out? We all know it's what you want; the only reason I am here is because you don't want Dad to have me and you just want to impress your new family. I'm sorry mom but you can't change me so I act just like Alec used to act. You can't replace him with me. I know you miss him cause I do to, but forcing me to do things I don't want to do doesn't fix that. I'm not stupid I know you loved him more than you loved me; hell, you love your fucking boyfriends, lovers, whatever the hell they are, more then you love me. I'm sick of it so when you get home today, don't expect to see me. God I should have left with Emmett when I had the chance." The look on my mom's face tore at me, but I knew she was only sad because I had brought up Alec. Wrenching the door open, I stormed out of the house. Not too long later I was well aware that someone was following me.

"Go the hell away Edward." I hadn't even noticed I was crying until I wiped the back of my hand across my tear stained face.

"Don't you think you were a little hard on your mom back there?"

"What do you know," I growled. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, sorry, I dint mean to upset you anymore." I sighed and rested my back against the closest tree.

"No I'm sorry; you're not the one I'm mad at." Edward smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked at me and let a chuckle pass through his lips.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He shook his head.

"I just never knew you were capable of talking to your mother that way." I brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Clearly hey do want a ride to school?" I studied him for a second trying to decipher his intentions.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, so come I'll give you a ride. Letting out a sigh I crossed my arms over my chest and trailed slowly after a retreating Edward. Being a gentleman, for like the first time I had ever been around him, he decided to open the car open for me.

"Thank you," I mumbled to him as I climbed into his car. Once out of the driveway and on the road the car was plunged into an awkward silence.

"So, Edward started, "What was that exactly about back there? I mean the fight you and your mom had." I rolled my eyes, "I know what you're talking about, and honestly it's none of your business." Edward glanced over at me for a second then turned his attention back to the road.

"Fair enough." _God this is so awkward_ I motioned to the playground.

"You can just drop me off here." Edward cocked an eyebrow and looked at me questioningly.

"What about school, and don't tell me you'll walk the rest of the way because you will never make it."

"I have decided I'm not going," I explained as I started to unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Wait, hold up, he exclaimed gripping my arm.

"What now?  
I asked kind of annoyed. I started drumming my hands of the seat for good measure.

"So what you are going to do, hand out here all day by yourself?" I glared at him.

"No I'm going to hitchhike my way out of town never to be seen again. Duh I'm going to stay here. What else do you expect me to do; I'm kind of far from town."

"Ha ha ha, I'm glad you find this so funny, but I'm being serious. I'd much rather you go spend your time at one of the stores down town then stay here. There are too many crazy perverts here and I don't want anything to happen." Pulling my arm out of his grip, I shoved open the door, but not without saying, "I can take care of myself, thank you." He quickly turned the car all the way off and followed me out of the car.

"Whoa, Bella wait." I threw my hands up in frustration.

"Go away Edward." He continued to follow me towards the playground. Damn it!

"What part of 'go away' do you not understand?" I shouted at him. He sighed in frustration.

"What the hell did I do? I don't understand why you're mad at me." MY bag bounced back and forth and my shoes dugs into my feet as I tried to walk faster. I could hear Edward cursing under his breath as he caught up to me. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. Once he saw that I was crying he let me go.

"Bella just talk to me."

"Why should I?" I growled at him. "I barely even know you. So why the hell should I share information with you?" He put his hands up in surrender.

"You're right, it's your life, I shouldn't barge. I'm just going to leave now." I frowned, "I never said you had to leave."

"From what I remember you told me to go away." I threw my hands up in frustration again.

"So now you choose to listen." Edward glared at me.

"Do you ever quit your bitching?" My mouth dropped open in shock. "I mean ever since I met you, all you have done is yell at me. Even when I have done nothing wrong." I cocked my head to the side in thought and soon I couldn't help the laugh that was building up out of my mouth. He narrowed his eyes.

"What's so funny?" I shrugged, I wasn't even sure myself. He looked at me like I was crazy and it instantly had me blushing. He must have found my embarrassment amusing cause he was soon bursting out in laughter too. I quickly joined not exactly knowing what was so funny, but at that moment neither of us seemed to care. I chanced a peek at him once my laughter was in check and caught him looking at me. He cracked a smile and walked over towards me. My defense quickly went up and I searched his face to see what his intentions were. I put my hand up to stop him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to kiss you." My eyes went wide and I tried to duck out of his reach.

"Whoa whoa whoa - hold up there big boy. Have you ever thought of asking me first?"

"Not really," he said cupping my face. I tried to struggle free, but his hold was firm.

"Do you even know how pretty you are?" I snorted in laughter as a blush crept back into my cheeks.

"You're joking right?" He shook his head and casually brushed the free strand of hair out of my face.

"Now where were we?"

"You weren't kidding were you?"

"Nope," he flat out admitted. I held my breath as his mouth lowered to mine. I gasped as his lips lightly brushed over mine. Just the little contact had me craving to be closer to him, but I couldn't seem to get myself to move. His hands stayed on my face as he changed the angle of this kiss, deepening it. I was practically frozen until I felt his tongue trail along the seam of my lips asking for entrance. It seemed to trigger something in my brain because in that instance I got full body function back and I was lifting my arms that had acted like they were glued to my sides to tangle in his short, spiky, soft hair. I allowed his tongue to enter my mouth and I lost all senses. I kissed him back with such passion, but as soon as his hands moved to cover my hips I pulled back. Edward groaned at the lack of contact as I pulled fully out of his embrace. I bit my lip and looked away in frustration. I wasn't mad at Edward, I was mad at myself for opening up so fully to someone I just met. In reality that had been my first willing kiss; of course I wouldn't tell Edward that.

"That was your first kiss wasn't it?" Apparently I wouldn't have to tell him. I avoided his gaze and bent down to pick up my abandoned bag off the ground.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry I assumed you had kissed a guy before."

"Well you assumed wrong," I snapped. "I mean technically that wasn't my first kiss, but I say it was." Edward gave me a puzzled look.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," I mumbled. "So are you staying here with me or leaving because honestly, I don't care. I just don't want you to be late for school if you plan on goin g back." Edward smirked, "Look at you being so considerate. But why the hell would I miss an opportunity to miss school?" I shrug. I couldn't care less about what he was going to be doing. I made my way over to the nearest swing on the playground. Placing my bag down on the ground, I took a seat and allowed myself to sway back and forth. Of course Edward trailed behind me like a lost puppy. I internally groaned and wiped my hand down my face.

"Are you going to be following me around every where today?" He smiled at me.

"That's the whole idea," he said taking the swing next to me.

"Are we going to stay here all day?"

"That's the whole idea," I said copying his choice of words. He glowered at me.

"Well I thought maybe we could at least go have some fun since we know were both going to be in trouble when we get back."

"And you know that how?" I question.

"Well, we skipped school and you and your mom got into a huge argument before you left." I frown, "I thought I told you I'm not going back there anyway." Edward lets out an exasperated sigh. "Then where the hell will you stay huh?"

"My dads," I tell him, but as soon as I say the words I knew they weren't going to come true. I know I argued with my mom about staying with my dad earlier, but truth be told that wasn't the real reason I was mad at her. I was mad because she made a decision that involved me with out asking if I was ok with it first.

"I know you won't stay there, he scares you its written all over your face." I frown frustrated that he can read me so easily.

"Hey I have an idea, why don't you sneak into the house after dark and go sleep in your room. Your mom will never know you came back." I shake my head. "My mom tends to check on me at night and she most definitely will if she knows I didn't come home." Edwards sighs in frustration.

"Hey I have a better idea, you can sleep in my room with me, I have a lock on my door and your mom will have no reason to look in my room for you. She thinks we hate each other or pretty close to it anyways. It will work out perfectly." I glare at him. "I am not staying with you in your room. Sorry." I hop off the swing and walk a little distance before turning around to look at him.

"Do you really think it will work?" I ask blushing. The thought of sleeping with Edward in his room makes me a little embarrassed.

"Most definitely." I allow a smile to creep across my face. "Alright then its settled I will sleep in your room with you."

"Finally miss stubborn agrees to something." I frown blushing even further. "I am not that stubborn." Edward laughs at me before picking up my bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" I frown in annoyance. "Why are you carrying my bag?" Edward smiles, chuckling at my confused expression.

"If your sleeping in my room were going to have to go find you a sleeping bag at one of the stores in town, actually instead I think we may need to take a trip to Port Angeles. If were skipping school I want to have some fun." I groan. "Alright fine." I follow him back to his car and internally groan again what have I gotten myself into?


	9. Chapter 8

**I have finally update, and it didn't take as long as I thougt it would YaY! Well I hope you all enjoy the new chapter.**

Chapter 8

EPOV

I chance a peek at Bella standing next to me and I can't help, but chuckle. Her face is scrunched up in concentration as she tries to decide on what type of ice cream she wants. I laugh again and it causes her head to turn and her eyes to zero in on me like I'm a target. I give her my 'all knowing smirk' making her crack a smile and slap me playfully on the arm.

"What do you think I should choose?" I shrug and attempt to focus my attention on something else so she will stop asking me questions. "Uhhh you are no help." I roll my eyes and let out a sigh.

"Have you decided what you want yet?" I raise an eyebrow at her in question, but it only causes her to stick her tongue out at me and turn back to the menu board. "I take that as a no," I mumble to myself. _Why the hell does it take girls so long to decide things? _

"You know I'm only going to take longer when you start huffing and puffing at me like that," she states mater of fact. I groan and instantly get a satisfied smile from Bella.

"You enjoy torturing me don't you?" She shrugs before announcing she has decided what she wants.

"I guess I will get mint chocolate chip."

"Finally!" She imitates a fake laugh before we get in line. I order for the both of us, but shake my head no when she insists she should pay for her own.

"You are not paying. I came up with the idea to get ice cream so I will be the one paying." She folds her arms across her chest and pokes out her lip in a pouty face. I laugh at her before digging my wallet out of my back pocket.

"How much is it again? I didn't quiet here you the first time sorry. Bella over here was to busy arguing with me." I look over at her only to see her blush at my confession.

"It wasn't my fault you are the one that won't let me pay." The young lady serving the ice cream laughs at the two of us before telling me how much I owe her. I look over at her to tell her thank you and cant help, but notice how hot she is.

"Its five twenty five for both ice creams." I nod my head and dig around for a quarter only to have Bella slip one onto the counter. I glare at her.

"What did I tell you? I said I was paying now take your money back." She shakes her head in exasperation.

"Oh my god it's only a quarter. Why is that such a big deal?" I roll my eyes and place a five dollar bill on the counter.

"Sorry about that." The lady looks at me confusingly.

"Sorry about what?" I smirk at her.

"You have to stand here and listen to me and her argue. Doesn't that get annoying?" The lady shrugs and gives me a beaming smile before twirling her manicured finger around her bleach blonde hair. She shakes her head and flashes me a smile. I return the smile and take mine and Bella's ice cream from her with a thank you. I turn around to hand the ice cream to Bella only to find her gone.

"What the hell?" I clench my teeth together and glance around a few people to see if I can spot her any where in the crowd, but have no such luck. The hot pretty lady that served me the ice cream points over towards a table not to far from where I am standing.

"Try checking over there," she says sweetly. I look over to see Bella already sitting at one of the picnic tables.

"Thanks again." She nods her head. Making my way over towards the table where she is sitting I can immediately tell she is upset. I hand her the ice cream and sit down across from her and start eating my chocolate ice cream filled waffle cone.

"What's wrong?" She continues to glare at me clearly not wanting to answer the question. I take another big lick from my ice cream before sighing.

"Come on Bella what the hell is wrong? One minute you're fine the next your pissed at me. What did I do?" She shakes her head in annoyance.

"You are unbelievable. Not only were you flirting with the cashier lady, but you also didn't even realize you were doing it. You're disgusting." I give her a confused look.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She lets out a breath of air in frustration.

"You were just fucking flirting with the cashier lady when you were with me. I am sorry, but I really don't appreciate that even if this is not a date and we are not a couple it just shows me you don't care who you are around." I clench my jaw in anger and frustration.

"I was just having a simple conversation with her. I was not flirting, besides the whole conversation was pretty much about me and you. Why would I flirt with another girl and talk about another woman and our relationship. That is just stupid." I watch her frown and wait for her to say something back, but all she does is grumble and continue to eat her ice cream. I smirk in triumph and return to eating my now melting ice cream too. She scowls at the satisfied look on my face before turning around to pretend like she is looking at other things that are more interesting then me. Rolling my eyes I get up and slide in to the booth next to Bella. She glares at me in protest.

"What do you think you are doing?" I shrug and take another big lick of my ice cream. "Go sit back over there I was much more comfortable." I laugh at the pouty face she proceeds to make, but don't budge.

"Stop being such a brat. All I'm trying to do is be friendly, I took you to buy a sleeping bag, I bought you ice cream, and I haven't even ratted you out for skipping school." Bella looks at me in astonishment.

"First of all I never wanted to get a sleeping bag because I have told you about a million times I'm not sleeping in your room. Secondly I wanted to pay for my own ice cream, but you wouldn't let me. Third if you rat me out for skipping school then I will rat you out and we will both get in trouble and I know you don't want that." I can't help but laugh at Bella's determined face. She is always trying to show me up for what reason I don't know. Using my free hand to cup her face I make her look at me.

"Stop pouting and trying to see the bad in everything, try to have fun for once in your life." Narrowing her eyes at me she tries to fight to get out of my hold, but she can't seem to move me. I finally release her face and grin at her. She scowls and continues to eat her ice cream. I carefully catch the drip of ice cream that is sliding down my cone on my finger.

"Hey Bella," I say rather casually.

"Yeah?" she asks turning to face me. That's when I wipe my ice cream covered finger all over her nose. Her eyes go wide in surprise for a few seconds, but then she narrows them in a glare.

"What the hell was that for?" I shrug and take a big bite out of my ice cream cone.

"So that's how you want to play." Before I even see it coming Bella takes her half eaten ice cream and shoves it right in my face. She bursts into laughter as I look at her in shock. _What the hell?_ I take my sweet time to wipe the ice cream from my eyes, but once I can see I throw my ice cream in her face before she can even react. Lucky for me her mouth is wide open in laughter and some of the ice cream got in her mouth. I start to laugh at her expression and soon find out that I can't stop. Her reaction is probably funnier then mine had been. Finally she quits glaring at me and actually starts to laugh at the situation that we are in. Trying to be nice I suggest going to get her some more napkins which she whole heartedly agrees with. Rising from my seat I hurry over to the ice cream stand and grab a bunch of napkins, but not before I receive a comment from the cashier lady.

"What happened did you get in a fight with your ice cream?" I laugh.

"Something like that." She smiles at me.

"I'm guessing the ice cream won."

"Yeah, I would say so." I wave goodbye and hurry back over to our table. I hand most of the napkins over to Bella before sitting back down next to her. I quickly rid my face of the sticky substance and then glance over to Bella who is not having as much luck with cleaning off her face as I am. Using one of the untouched napkins I attempt to help her. At first she slaps my hand away, but once she realizes she cant get it all off by herself she welcomes my help.

"Thanks," she mumbles to me. I smirk.

"So are you ready to get going school should be getting out about now and we need to get home so it looks like we actually went." Bella nods her head and follows me out of the booth. We make our way over to my car and we start the half hour drive home in silence. The drive should really take about forty five minutes, but with my driving it takes thirty. I smirk when I see that Bella is gripping the seat tightly in her hands.

"Why are you so scared?" She rolls her eyes at me and gestures towards the gauge that indicates my speed. I laugh and slow down a little.

"I am an excellent driver nothing is going to happen so there is no need to worry." She shrugs and the rest of the drive is enveloped in more annoying silence. I try to start conversation, but each time fails. Getting frustrated I park the car in our drive way, but lock the car doors so she can't get out.

"What is your problem? All I'm trying to do is get to know you and you just push me away." Bella closes her eyes for a few seconds and when she reopens them I can tell she is annoyed.

"Edward, I have only known you for a few days that is it. I like to get to know people before I open up completely and right now I am not interested in getting to know you." I run my hands through my tousled hair and sigh.

"Bella, the only way we can get to know each other is by actually talking and having some form of conversation. I'm not asking for you to open up completely I'm just asking you to talk to me." I watch as she shifts uncomfortably and a blush starts to creep up to her cheeks. I love that she blushes when she is uncomfortable or embarrassed.

"I understand where you are coming from, but I really didn't feel like talking. I have had a long day and sometimes I just like the silence." Surprising me and herself Bella actually reaches over and touches my hand. The spark of electricity that flows through me is undeniable and I can tell that she felt it too. I pull away almost immediately and clear my throat.

"Well we mine as well get out of the car." Bella hesitates for a minute and I glance at her confused.

"What?"

"Well, I can't go inside my mom is home and she will see me. I guess I will have to spend some time outside until it gets dark."

"What are you going to do outside?" She shrugs.

"I have no idea."

BPOV

I watch Edward as he holds my hand in his grasp and considers my options. Finally he sighs and absentmindedly toys with my fingers.

"Are you going to stay near the house?" he questions. I groan in annoyance, but nod my head nonetheless.

"Where else will I go?" I ask kind of rudely. He shrugs and pulls away from my hand getting out of the car all together. I quickly trail after him not knowing exactly what I'm going to do, but in that exact instant an idea pops into my head.

"I have some ideas of what I can do so don't worry about me I will be fine." I glance around the property not really knowing which way to go first. Deciding on heading towards the back of the house that leads to the edge of the woods I wave one last goodbye to a frustrated Edward. As I cut through the thick group of trees I hope and prey that I will find what I'm looking for. It's not really a what, but a who. I do my best to stay away from the thorn bushes, but still manage to come out scratched on the other end. Rolling my own eyes at my clumsiness I walk towards the familiar shed. Jacob's motorcycle is parked out front of it telling me that he is here somewhere, but that somewhere could be inside the house. The only place I won't look. I frown but sit down to wait anyway. I figure that he has to come back sooner or later its not like he lives at the house. Luckily I here footsteps heading my way long before I ever expected them and glancing over towards the edge of the trees I can easily make out movement. I sigh and run a hand through my tangled hair. Standing up I wait until I see Jake walk quickly through the underbrush. A smile instantly covers his face once he sees me standing there and I can't help but smile back. It makes me happy that someone I just met is so easily excited to see me.

"What are you doing here?" Jake asks as he stops in front of me. I shiver as a breeze whips through the air causing goose bumps to form on my arms. "You're cold," he states, shrugging quickly out of the jacket he is wearing. I push the jacket away not wanting to accept it when he will soon be cold instead.

"I'm fine you wear it." He shakes his head and continues to insist by draping it firmly over my shoulders. I roll my eyes and slip my arms into the nice warm leather jacket.

"I'm never cold so don't worry about me." I cock my head in question at him.

"Then why were you wearing it?" He answers my question as he strolls lazily over towards his bike.

"Out of habit I guess. So are you going to tell me what you're doing back here or am I just going to have to guess." I shrug my shoulder and cross my arms allowing myself to casually examine him. He is wearing a ripped tank top and some khaki shorts, but no shoes. I personally thought it was to cold for that kind of clothing, but apparently he didn't agree.

"Aren't you cold?" I ask trying to avoid his first question. He shakes his head before finally taking time to look at me.

"So, how is the knee?" he asks casually. I blush and look away, but not without mumbling a fine first. He laughs at me before hoping onto his bike.

"You coming or are you going to stay here." I reach for the helmet that is in his outstretched hand obviously answering his question.

"Where are we going?" I ask as I climb up behind him on the bike. I wrap my arms securely around his waist as he brings the bike to life.

"I'm not sure yet. Why do you have to be back a certain time?" I almost reply immediately.

"Of course not." Jacob smirks and pulls slowly out of the parking space. Once on the road he speeds up and the wind causes my hair to blow into my face blocking my view. Afraid to let go of Jacobs's waist I allow my vision to stay that way. Not to much later we stop at a red light and I'm happy to be able to pull my brown messy hair back into a pony tail. Jacob smirks at me before responding to the green light. After what felt like an hour, but was only a little over ten minutes we are pulling into a small town called La push.

"I thought you may like to go see the beach. Not that you have never seen it before, but still it's better than nothing and I have to stop by home real quick anyways." I shrug.

"I'm cool with going to the beach." He stops outside of a small one story house, but waits to make sure I get off the bike in one peace. I blush in embracement as I recall the last time I was with Jacob. I had tripped and grab onto the bike making it topple over with me. It all went down hill from there. I smile at him in thanks and follow him slowly to what is obviously his house.

"You can come inside," he points out when I hesitate at the steps that lead up to the front porch. I nod my head and follow Jake inside. When we first walk in there is a living room off to the right and a small study to the left. In front of us there is a hallway that leads towards what I would assume is the kitchen and bedrooms. Jake motions for me to follow him towards the kitchen and once there he asks if I want anything to drink or eat.

"Are you hungry or thirsty or anything like that?" I shake my head.

"Nah I'm good." He smirks at me before pulling out a glass and filling it with tap water.

"So what exactly are we going to do down at the beach?" He shrugs.

"Don't matter to me. I just have to go do a few things real quick. So if you don't mind waiting a few minutes that would be a big help." My eyes widen in fake horror.

"You're leaving me?" Jake's smile turns quickly into a frown obviously not picking up on my joking tone. I can't help but burst into laughter at the look on his face.

"Jake, I'm joking just go I will be fine." He immediately relaxes, but the frown doesn't leave his face.

"That was mean." I grin at him and shrug.

"Your point?" He rolls his eyes and turns around exiting the room leaving me alone by myself. I jump at the sudden vibration that explodes from my front pocket. Digging out my phone I glance at the name and groan. _Mom. Damn it!_ I click the ignore button and stuff the phone back in my pocket only to have it ring again. Flipping it open I put it to my ear and grumble a rude what into the phone.

"What?" I didn't even bother to look at the caller id this time and instantly blush when I hear Edwards voice on the other line.

_"Sorry I didn't mean to upset you." _

"No I'm sorry I didn't bother to look at the caller id and assumed it was my mom since she called just seconds ago." I could hear Edward sigh before responding.

_"Your mom isn't happy I can tell you that right now,"_ he confesses to me.

"I didn't really expect her to be. I mean I did yell at her this morning and then stomp out of the house, but thanks for warning me anyways."

"_No problem. So where are you?"_ I run a hand through my hair and glance at the door when I hear footsteps announcing Jake's return.

"Umm, I'm with Jake."

"_Jake, whose Jake?"_ I frown; he's always asking so many questions.

"Jacob he works for your family, remember."

_"What the hell are you doing with him!"_ Edward explodes. I wince and look up to make sure Jake hadn't heard him and to my luck he didn't. He mouths who are you talking to, but I shrug him off and turn around.

"That is none of your business and why do you even care?"

_"Because he is dangerous and a big jerk. I don't want you around him."_ I clench my teeth in anger.

"You have no right to tell me who I can and can't hang out with. Goodbye Edward."

_"Bella wait,"_ he rushes. I groan.

"What?"

_"At least tell me you are coming home later." _

"Maybe." He practically growls into the phone.

_"Bella,"_ he warns.

"Fine I will be there later, now goodbye Edward." He sighs.

_"Bye, oh and be careful."_ I smile at what he says.

"No promises." I can hear him groan, but don't wait around to listen to his response. I grin nervously at Jake before sticking my phone back into my pocket.

"So," I say trying to break the awkward silence. "What are we going to do now?" Jake shrugs.

"Doesn't matter to me. We can go down to the beach we can stay here, or we can even go hike through the woods."

"Ehh I think we should just stick to the beach for now." He chuckles, but nods his head nonetheless.

"Ready to go?" he asks sticking out his arm. I link my arm around his and we make our way to the door.

I laugh at Jake's joke feeling comfortable around someone for the first time in a long time. It's not like it was when I was with Edward; around him I was always tense and nervous and we were almost always arguing. Where as with Jake I can open up and be myself. We stop just short of the water and I admire the view. I knew during this time of year the water would be freezing, but I still couldn't shake the urge to stick my feet in. I smiled up at Jake when he comes to stand next to me.

"It's a pretty view, huh?" I nod my head and cross my arms over my chest and take another glance at Jake.

"Have you always lived here?" He turns his head and looks over at the tall rocky cliffs that are spread out near the waters edge.

"Yeah, I grew up here me my sister and my dad."

"What about your mom?" The expression on his face tenses and I regret asking the question. "You don't have to tell me I was just wondering." He shakes his head.

"No don't worry about it I don't mind. My mother actually passed away when I was about eight, from cancer." I place my hand on his muscular arm.

"I'm sorry, but I guess I kind of know what you went through too. My older brother Alec committed suicide when I was thirteen. It tore my mom apart and she hasn't been the same since." Jake sighs. The fact that I am opening up to Jake is shocking to me. I normally never open up to someone so quickly.

"Is that why you and your mom fight so much?" I shrug not really knowing how to answer that.

"It's a lot more complicated then that. We fought even before he died; I guess you could say my family is pretty screwed up. After Alec died my other brother Emmett left, he couldn't stand to be around my mom, hell he couldn't even stand to be around me. Alec was his twin they were really close. He invited me to go with him when he left, but I denied not wanting to make anything more complicated for him." I squeeze my eyes shut remembering all the horrific memories that haunt me so badly.

"I'm sorry that must have been awful." I manage a smile for him before turning and continuing down the beach Jake following close behind.

"It only got worse, but if you don't mind I really don't feel like talking about this anymore it's still a little hard for me to deal with." He smiles and nods his head in understanding.

"No problem, so do you want to go back up to the house you look pretty cold?" I glance around and to my astonishment realize that it is dark. _When the hell did that happen? We must have been out here talking for quite a while. _I take a peek at my phone and realize that it is already ten thirty. _Holy shit!_

"I actually have to get going, sorry. Maybe another time?" He glances down at his feet as he shuffles them back and forth in the sand.

"Sure that sounds good. Do you need a ride back?" I can't help, but laugh and punch him playfully on the arm.

"What do you expect me to walk?' He smirks.

"Maybe," he says while putting his hand on the small of my back and guiding me back towards his house and his parked motorcycle.

I peek through the window into empty darkness and to my relief see nobody in the downstairs kitchen. I reach for the door knob and try to turn it, but scowl when it doesn't budge. _Locked, damn it! _Fishing my phone out of my pocket I scroll through to find Edwards number before hitting the send button. I raise the phone to my ear and pray that he answers. Luck must be on my side because on the third ring his groggy voice comes over the speaker.

"Hello."

"Oh dear lord please don't tell me you were sleeping." I can hear the creak from his bed as he probably moves to get up.

"What's wrong with me getting some sleep? I was tired." I groan.

"You are such a dumb ass. You were supposed to wait up for me to make sure that my mom doesn't see or hear me come in. Oh and I don't have a house key so I am locked out." Edward chuckles. _God damn him. I am not in the mood to have him laugh at me._

"Did you ever think of bringing a key with you?" I grind my teeth and resist the urge to yell at him.

"When the hell would I have gotten a key, idiot? I have only been here for not even a whole day." He sighs before responding to me.

"I will be down there in a minute. Where are you anyways?" Rolling my eyes I lean against the glass door.

"The back door that leads to the kitchen. Make sure to be quiet I don't want my mother coming down to see what is going on."

"I'm hanging up now, bye," he says cutting me off rudely. I angrily tap my fingers on the edge of the door waiting for Edward to hurry up. I had been in a very good mood when I arrived, but as soon as I talked to him it was spoiled. I wrap my arms around myself shivering from the cool night air and soon, but not soon enough Edward is opening the back door. To bad I was leaning against it because as soon as it opens I go tumbling backwards it him. This causes him to loose his balance and fall backwards into a kitchen chair that happens to fall over with a loud bang.

"Damn it!" I curse under my breathe.

"What the hell?" he whispers in my ear indicating that we are closer then I would have liked. I groan and force myself to climb off of him, but freeze when I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. The lights flicker on and I flinch trying to allow my eyes to adjust to the brightness.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I sigh when I see that it is only Alice who has come down and not Edwards's dad or worse my mother.

"Nothing," I mumble as I unsuccessfully try to help her brother up off the floor.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me," she chimes. I stop myself from rolling my eyes remembering that it is Alice, the only person in this house that was ever truly nice to me. In the moment of silence that fills the kitchen I happen to hear another set of footsteps descending the stairs. Edward manages to shove me in the direction of the pantry closet before his dad comes into the kitchen.

"Son, what's going on here?" I can hear his dad say.

"Nothing, Dad I was just coming down to get something to eat and I stumbled and knocked the chair over. It was dark I didn't turn on the light cause I didn't want to wake any of you guys, just go back to sleep." His dad mutters something that I can't really here and then there are more footsteps indicating that he has gone back upstairs. Not wanting to risk it I wait until Edward comes and opens up the door allowing me to come out.

"What was that about?" Alice asks, being a little nosy.

"Bella here doesn't want her mother to know that she came back home. So we are sneaking her in," he answers for me. I scowl at him, but turn my attention back to Alice pretty quickly.

"It's also late and I would like to get some sleep so can we go?" I ask Edward as nicely as I can manage. He nods his head and we walk pass Alice on our way up.

"Hey sis, try not to say anything to dad or our new step mom about this. I don't want Bella getting in trouble." She rolls her eyes, but agrees nonetheless. _God what an interesting night and knowing my luck it's only going to get worse._

Once behind safe doors in Edwards's room I realize that I have nothing to change into for bed. He smirks at how frustrated I am.

"What's wrong?" I scowl at him. _Always asking questions._ I fold my arms across my chest something I do when I am angry or cold. Most people say that I use it as a defense mechanism it makes me seem more closed off.

"I have nothing to wear to bed," I confess. Edward rolls his eyes and pulls out one of his t-shirts and tosses it to me.

"Here wear that." I look at him a little shocked.

"I am not wearing your shirt to bed." He laughs at my reaction.

"And why not?" I continue to stare at him. _God I swear he is an idiot. _

"You're an idiot." He scowls at me and grabs a pillow off of his bed.

"You have already told me that like twenty times today I obviously don't need to hear it again." I can't help but smile at his frustration.

"I know, but I still like to point it out." He shakes his head in exasperation and starts to set up the sleeping bag on the floor. I quickly move out of his way by plopping down onto his overly sized bed.

"So are you going to sleep in my shirt or what?" I grumble, but grab for his shirt that I had dropped on the floor nevertheless. I start to pull my shirt off then realize what I am doing. I glance at Edward and see him gawking at me. My face instantly turns a bright red as I blush in embarrassment. He seriously thought I was going to change right in front of him. Well, I would have if I hadn't stopped to think about what I was doing. Getting up off the bed I head towards the bathroom that is connected to his room making sure to lock the door behind me. I can hear Edward complaining from the other side of the door.

"You didn't have to go in there to change you know. I would have looked away."

"Yeah right," I mumble as I rid myself of my t-shirt. Once fully dressed I quickly clean my face and wash my mouth out as best I can since I don't have a toothbrush. I walk back out into his bedroom feeling really uncomfortable in his shirt. I almost die when I see that Edward is actually lying in the sleeping bag on the floor meaning I get the bed for the night.

"Wait, but I thought you said I had to sleep on the floor." Edward rolls his eyes as he tries not to look at my legs.

"It's called a joke, duh. Now turn off the light and go to sleep I'm tired." I sigh and turn the light off then pull the covers down on the bed before climbing into it. It's surprisingly more comfortable then it looks.

"Good night Edward," I say casually. I'm not sure if he mumbled a goodnight back because before I knew it I was asleep. I hadn't even realized I was that tired.

**Thank you to the people you have read and reviewed on my story you guys are the best you really help to motivate me and keep me writing. I cant thank the people who have reviewed enough. So I hope you all like the new chapter I'm not so sure how much I like it, but I guess it will have to do. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Well enough with my rambaling. Oh and PLEASE REVIEW! It keeps me motivated!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_I frown and glance down at my feet nervously as my mother paces back and forth in front of me. She finally looks up and when her gaze falls on me I see a lot of anger, but most of all, hurt. _

_"What the hell were you thinking running over to the neighbor's house for help? Do you know what could have happened if the police actually believed you. James would have gone to jail. Do you want James to go to jail?" My response is instant._

_"Yes!" That only causes my mom to glare at me. She shakes her head back in forth in frustration. _

_"He has been very good to me and you, Bella. You're lucky I convinced the police about what really happened. I still don't understand why you thought you had to make it look like James hurt you just so you could get my attention. I'm home all the time all you had to do was talk to me." _

_"I still don't understand why you believe him over your own daughter!" I snap. Anger flashes in my mom's eyes and I flinch back afraid she is going to take the same rode that James took. My mom's eyes widen in horror when she realizes what I thought she was going to do. Pulling me into a hug my mom attempts to soothe me with words that I know are not true._

_"Oh, Bella sweetheart I would never ever hurt you. I love you way to much." I squeezed my eyes shut fighting back tears. I will not cry. Pushing away from my mom I take a few steps back not wanting to be that close. _

_"You disgust me! What mother believes her own boyfriend that she hasn't even been dating for two months over her own daughter? Not a mother who truly loves her daughter. So don't you ever tell me you love me! I know you don't." The anger returns to her eyes. _

_"How dare you speak to me like that? I am your mother and I am to be treated with respect." __I roll my eyes at her attempt to be a good parent._

_"All the respect I had for you went out the window when you choose James over me. Oh and you want to know what's sad. I actually envy Alec. Maybe now I understand why he committed suicide, to get away from you and this hell hole!" I scream at my mom all the anger I had been holding in starting to come out. Her face pales and I can see the tears that are threatening to fall, but for once I don't feel sorry for her. I have grown to resent my mom, maybe even hate her. Sighing I grab for my things that are lying on the coffee table and head for the door. _

_"Where are you going?" she finally manages to say. I shrug not really knowing myself._

_"Out, I just have to get away from you and… this," I tell her as I gesture towards the room. "I can't take it anymore." I can see my mother bite her tongue she wants to say something, but holds back._

_"At least be careful." I snort with laughter. _

_"Like you really care." My mom narrows her eyes at me in a glare and starts to say something, but I don't want to wait around to find out what it is. I wrench open the door and hurry out of the house as quickly as I can. I make my way out of the driveway not paying any attention to my surroundings which is very unfortunate; if I had I would have run. I feel someone's strong fingers close around my arm thinking it's my mom I turn around to yell at her, but stop short when I realize it is James. I hold back the scream that is threatening to escape and move my gaze down to my feet. I refuse to look into his cold dark eyes. _

_"Bella, so we meet again. I wasn't sure if I would be catching you alone anytime soon and now that I have I am looking forward to the time we can spend together." I bite my lip nervously before responding. _

_"First of all my mother is inside and secondly we are out in the middle of the street anybody could walk by and see us. Sorry to disappoint you, but your just going to have to wait to play with me." I grimace as he moves his face closer to mine, but I still don't allow myself to meet his gaze. _

_"That's where you're wrong," he tells me as he starts to pull me in the direction of the little dark alley way almost right next to my house._

_"No! James please don't do this. What can I do to make you stop?" He grins at me before throwing me fiercely against the brick wall. _

_"Nothing," he finally admits. I try to get up and run as quickly as I can, but James is to fast for me and grabs the back of my shirt and crushes my body to his. He slowly turns me around taking the time to look over my body. _

_"So beautiful and its all mine," he whispers in my ear. I grimace and instantly try to fight back. _

_"NO!" I yell. _

I sit upright in bed sweat dripping down my face. I squeeze my eyes shut tightly and try unsuccessfully to get the awful nightmare out of my head. I glance over at the clock that reads two thirty and inwardly groan. _How the hell will I be able to sleep now? _Wrapping my arms around myself I try to stop my body from shaking, but fail. _I will not cry._ I rock my body gently back and forth as I fight the urge to burst into tears. I jump a little as the bed creaks from the little movement I make. _I have to get out of here. _Struggling to stand up I make my way to the door that leads out of Edwards's bedroom being careful not to step on his sleeping form. I turn the knob and the door groans loudly when I try to pull it open. Edward rolls over and mumbles something causing me to glance at him. He is sitting up in the sleeping bag just staring at me, but eventually he finds his voice.

"What are you doing?" I attempt a smile, but fail miserably and instantly start to cry. Edward is rising in mere seconds wrapping his arms around my shaking form pulling me into his bare skinned chest. He closes the slightly open door quietly behind us and leads me over to the bed. Smoothing out my hair he sways back and forth trying to ease my sobs.

"Shhh, Bella you're ok nothing is going to happen. I'm here for you don't worry." I shake my head and continue to cry into his chest. He doesn't ask any questions as I try to calm myself down. Once I can think straight my cheeks start to blush in embarrassment. _I can't believe I just broke down in front of Edward. _After my sobs slow down and turn into hiccups I hesitantly pull away from Edward. I attempt a smile, but assume it wasn't very appealing. I carefully watch him as he reaches out and wipes a tear off my cheek. I roll my eyes and lay back on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Edward copies me not really knowing what else to do.

"I'm sorry I broke down on you like that," I admit a little embarrassed. He shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it I don't mind." I squeeze my eyes shut as James' face flashes through my mind again. Holding back a grimace I lay my arm across my eyes hoping it will keep him out, but just like I assumed it does no good.

"I have to go," I confess to Edward while sitting up. He groans.

"Bella, just talk to me. You don't have to tell me what has you so upset all you have to do is talk. It can be about school, or a movie you have just recently seen. Anything, it's better then being by yourself." I shake my head as I feel myself getting ready to cry again.

"No, I can't. I hate feeling so vulnerable especially around other people, let alone someone I just met." I stand and hurry to the door before I break down again.

"Where are you going to go?" he asks a little confused. I shrug not even sure myself I just know that I have to get out of here. He clenches his jaw.

"Are you going to leave the house, cause I would prefer if you wouldn't. You don't know who or what could be out there."

"Oh yes I do," I mumble under my breath low enough for only myself to hear. I meet Edward's gaze again and give him the best smile I can manage.

"I will be right out back if I go anywhere else or need your help I will call you," I inform him reaching for my cell phone that is on the night stand. He nods his head and steps aside when I start to walk towards the door.

"Please call if there is any trouble." I nod my head.

"Promise." I reach quickly for the door knob needing to get some fresh air, soon. I walk quietly down the back stairs making sure not to make a sound so as not to wake up the parents or Alice. Not that Alice would say anything. The cool tile touching the bottom of my bare feet reminds me that I don't have shoes on which means I cant go to far. I pull the back door open and a gust of wind sends it flying at me faster then I expected causing me to stumble, but nevertheless I manage to stay upright. I sigh and close the door quietly behind me and make my way over to the hammock that is not far from the door, but freeze when I hear someone's voice behind me.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I squeeze my eyes shut not wanting to turn around, but knowing I have to. After a few minutes of silently praying to myself I turn to face my mother. She is sitting on one of the chairs with her knees pulled up to her chest and a cigarette in her hand. "Why are you outside?" she continues to ask.

"I needed a bit of fresh air. Why are you out here?" she shrugs.

"I went to check to see if you had come in yet and since you weren't in your bed I assumed you really had gone to stay with your dad. That caused me to want a cigarette so here I am. Where have you been?" I try not to act like I'm considering this so I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind.

"Bathroom." My mom frowns.

"But you have a bathroom in your room and I checked to see if you were in there." _Damn it!_

"That's because I was in the hallway bathroom. When I first got here the other day I didn't realize I had my own bathroom so I put all my stuff in the hallway one and just forgot to grab it out." Her frown continues to deepen and she soon sighs.

"Why are you lying to me?" I roll my eyes getting quickly annoyed with this conversation.

"Because I don't really care what you have to say, I'm getting slowly bored here. Can I go?" Renee glares at me clearly not liking my tone or attitude.

"How many times have I told you not to speak to me like that? I should not have to repeat myself. I don't like being disrespected." My mouth almost hits the floor as her words register in my head.

"You don't like to be disrespected, then how do you think I feel? There are so many times where you have thought about only yourself leaving me all alone. That wasn't just disrespect that was flat out mean. So don't you go talking to me about disrespect," I practically growl at my mother. She cocks her head to the side examining my face for the first time since I have been outside.

"Have you been crying?" I hesitate not sure of what to say.

"No," I lie to her. She slowly picks herself up from the chair and walks over towards me. Grabbing my face in her cigarette free hand she turns my head from side to side making sure she doesn't miss anything.

"Yes you have stop lying to me. What's wrong?" I fold my arms defensively across my chest.

"Like you care," I snap allowing my anger to get the better of me. My mom sighs.

"Damn it Bella, why can't you talk to me. I'm trying here, but you need to meet me half way." Clenching my jaw in anger I stifle the urge to slap my mom.

"I'm done meeting you half way, mom. I tried to do that a long time ago. In fact I even tried to reach out to you after Alec's death, but you didn't want my help or my love. Well guess what because of you I'm afraid to ever love anybody anymore. You really hurt me when you pushed me away and denied wanting anything to do with me. I loved you as much as any little girl loves her mother, but you didn't seem to care. All you cared about and still care about is Alec and yourself. So I'm done with you mom. Leave me the hell alone." I instantly see hurt and pain flash across my mother's face, but I don't care. I stopped caring a long time ago. I get ready to leave, but stop when I see that my mother is actually crying. I start to reach out towards her, but freeze when I remember everything she has ever done to me. I also manage to realize that my mom wasn't always this bad and she truly is trying. Maybe just maybe she can be her old self again. I sigh and pat my mom gently on the shoulder not really knowing what else to do for her.

"Ok, mom I'll talk." She looks up at me before wiping the tears off her cheeks.

"It's ok you don't have to I understand." I frown.

"See mom this is exactly what I mean. I try to meet you half way, but again you refuse my help." Pinching the bridge of her nose she gestures towards another one of the seats she had been sitting in earlier.

"If you really want to talk, then have a seat." I shrug my shoulders and against my better judgment take a seat next to my mother. Pulling my legs up I wrap my arms around my legs and rest my chin on my knees waiting for my mother to begin. I could easily see that she was nervous trying to decide on the correct words to use.

"What exactly do you want to talk about?" _Seriously! This is fucking Bull shit! _

"Forget it," I say starting to rise. My mother reaches out and puts her hand on my arm.

"Bell's give me a brake I'm trying here. I don't know what it is you want like you pointed out so clearly earlier I haven't been around enough to be able to tell."

"Is it really that fucking hard to figure out? All I want is my mother to be there for me and to love me like you love Alec. What makes him so special that he is more important than me and Emmett? We are your kids you should love us all the same! Damn it! Did I expect too much of you when I asked for your help with James or any of your other guys for that matter? Huh? Cause I would sure love to know!" I could see my mother flinch at my harsh words, but like I said earlier it doesn't faze me anymore. Sighing she crosses her arms over her chest.

"This is still about James isn't it? You're mad at me for not believing your god damn lies! I'm not stupid Bella like you think I am. You only tried to frame James so you could get my attention and this conversation helps me to see that even more then before. I do love you baby, but not when you lie to me like you have been since your brother died." My mouth almost hit the floor at her words. _I can't believe her! Did she just seriously say that to her own daughter? _

"You bitch!" the words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them and more just continued to follow. "I can't believe you and you call yourself my mother. What ever happened to parents believing their kids until proven otherwise? Where the hell is your proof? I have not lied to you at all. I am telling the truth about James, but you are just too scared to believe he was or is ever capable of something like that. I still have the scars to prove it mom. He hurt me, more then anyone ever has. No wait I actually want to take that back. You have hurt me more then anyone ever has. All you care about is yourself and I'm ashamed to call you my mother. Whatever happened to the women you use to be?" Her jaw clenched and she refused to meet my gaze.

"Do you want to know what happened? Your brother committed suicide that's what happened. I loved him with all my heart. I loved all you kids with all my heart, but I guess that wasn't enough for him because he decided to take his own life. That's on my hands Bella. I'm his mother and I'm supposed to be there to protect him, but I couldn't even do that. When we all moved to Arizona I wasn't sure of a lot of things, but I always assumed I was a great mother, but who was I kidding." Not being able to handle it anymore she broke down. _Damn it! _

"Mom look at me. You didn't fail Alec. I don't know why he committed suicide, but it wasn't because you were a bad mother. He loved you as much as any kid loves his mother we all did. You did an amazing job, what the hell happened? You may not have failed Alec, but I can sure as hell say you failed me. When I needed you the most you turned your back on me. That is not the mom I always thought I knew. What happened to that mom because I would really like to know so I could get her back?" Patting my mom on the shoulder I stood up ready to leave.

"Maybe just maybe if you try hard enough I can start to let you back into my life, but until you prove to me that you truly do love me like you say you do I want you to leave me alone." Clenching my hands into fists I stood there watching my mom for a few minutes not exactly sure what to do. Once I knew I had seen enough I turned towards the back door and headed inside. Reaching for my shoes that I had placed inside next to the wall I slipped them on my feet and headed back outside. I take one more glance at my crying mother before taking off at a run towards the edge of the woods that lined the yard. I try not to let the trees slow me down which causes a lot of them to slap me across the face or arms, but I push on not caring about the pain. I soon reach the edge of the trees and rush out into the opening where the old shed is standing. Breathing heavily I reach out and lean my weight against the side of it. _Fuck! _Sliding down the edge of the shed I pull myself into a tight ball burying my head in my knees before I brake down. Shaking from the force of the sobs I slowly reach for myself that I set on the ground beside me. I manage to wipe the tears away form my face long enough to call Edwards number.

"Bella?" Hearing his voice causes me to cry harder. "Bella, are you ok? What happened?" I try to speak, but can't seem to get any words. "Where are you?"

"The old shed," I finally get out. I can tell he is thinking this over probably trying to figure out what I'm talking about, but he doesn't ask any questions.

"I will be there in a minute." The line quickly goes dead and I allow my phone to slide out of my hand and hit the floor with a loud thud. Stuffing my head against my knees I can feel my hair fan out around my face like a curtain as the sobs continue to wrack my body. Not even five minutes after I got off the phone with Edward, footsteps can be heard not far off in the distance. I let out a sigh of relief as I attempt to control my breathing. The cool night air whips my hair around as I listen to the footsteps that are getting louder and louder. I don't even bother to look up when the noise stops not to far away from where I am sitting.

"Hey, what happened?" he says kneeling down in front of me. I shudder at the sound gust of wind which causes Edward to start removing the jacket he must have thrown on. "Here you look cold."

"Thank you," I tell him as he drapes the jacket around my shoulders. We sit there in silence for a few minutes before I make the decision to answer his question from earlier.

"I ran into my mom when I came outside," I flat out admit. "She was a little upset with me, but then she suggested we talk. Not wanting to give her a good reason to be mad at me tomorrow I gave in and sat down to talk to her." I pause wanting to make sure my breathing is in check. I don't want to brake down on Edward, again. "We got into a big argument about how she thinks that she failed all her children, Alec especially. Truth is my mom used to be a very good mother and we got a long pretty well. So when Alec committed suicide my mom lost it. She blamed herself and still does, she says that she is supposed to be there to protect him and she couldn't even do that." I stop again not sure if going on will only cause more tears to be shed. I sigh in annoyance. _Why am I being such a baby?_ I look up at Edwards's beautiful face and smile. "After that she changed and stopped caring all together. She told me tonight that it was easier to not care. She thought if she cared and failed again she wouldn't be able to live with herself. My mother has done some awful things to me in my life, but I still feel like I should be there for her as much as I can. I told her that she wasn't always a bad mother and if she can find the woman she used to be there may be a chance I can forgive her, in time." We sit in silence as he processes this information. After a little while he pulls me into a hug. I lean into his touch not really caring at the moment how much I don't like him.

"So what are you going to do about your mom for the time being?" I shrug.

"To be honest I hadn't really thought that far ahead. I guess I will just avoid her as much as possible. Go stay with my dad or something for the time being." He instantly frowned at my words.

"Just stay in my room with me. Your mom doesn't have to know that you are at the house. We can just go in later when everyone is eating dinner. They will come up to my room and ask if I am hungry and I can tell them to leave a trey by the door. It will be good, much better than staying at your dads. I promise." Squeezing my eyes shut I contemplate this choice not really sure what to do.

"I guess we can see how it goes, but if I don't like it I will go stay with my dad." He nods his head in agreement while running a hand through my hair.

"So, what was that nightmare you had all about?" My whole body tense, I clearly wasn't expecting him to ask about it.

"Umm- uh… nothing- I just… uhh," I stutter. "Its not really that important." Flash backs from that night start to pop up in my head and I grimace. I can still feel his hands running slowly down my face and his warmth breath in my ear. _'So beautiful and it's all mine.' _

"No," I mumble shaking myself out of those horrid thoughts. Edward looks at me with concern on his face.

"Are you ok?" I nod my head as I fight to keep back tears. "What can I do to help you with this?" I shrug and burry my head in his chest my arms wrapped firmly around him. "Are you sure there is nothing I can do to help you" I shake my head and cant help, but fist my hands into his shirt. A few tears fall down my face and I squeeze my eyes shut as if to lock the rest of them away.

"Just hold me," I finally tell him. I can tell that he nodded his head because of the way his body moved and soon enough his arms wrap all the way around my slender body and he pulls me into his lap.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter nine! I tried to get it up as quickly as possible. So thanks to those of you who reviewed: Mary Lou- I decided to let up on the tension between them a little in this chapter, but I cant promise it will stay that way. Emlou1987, dancingxxblondie, cicas33. Thank you sooooo much to all of you, your such a big help. Now is it to much to ask of everyone else that reads my story to leave a review too I love to hear what you think so far! **


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It's been a week since I have moved in with Edward and all in all everything has gone smoothly. Well except for the fact that I am still avoiding my mother and to do so I have to sleep in Edward's room. I rub my sleepy eyes and prop my head up on my hand as Edward barrels down the street in his car. Obviously going a bit to fast. Out of the corner of my eye I see him glance at me.

"You look tired," he comments. I roll my eyes.

"Its your fault making me get up at five every morning. Your insane." He smirks and turns his attention back to the road, but not before he mumbles, "big baby." I glare at him before closing my eyes to take a short nap until we arrive at school. We pull into the school parking lot at twenty five after seven and I quickly realize I'm going to be late for class if I don't hurry. I jump out of Edwards's car waving a quick goodbye while rushing into the school. I make a dash for the bathroom hoping I will have enough time to change before the bell rings. Being my stupid self I left my uniform in Edwards's car yesterday after changing clothes, since I was going to meet Jake. The first bell rings out around the small bathroom indicating that we can start walking to class. I groan and continue to pull my skirt on.

"This is just fucking grate," I mumble as I straighten my shirt and begin to leave the bathroom stall. I glance in the mirror real quick before hurrying out of the bathroom. I hurry down the hall preying I won't be late to first period. I hear the loud ringing of the bell erupt around the school. Groaning I pick up the pace still making sure to stay conscious of my footing. Once I reach my English class I turn the door knob only to find it locked.

"Damn it!" I mumble under my breath. I go to turn around, but stop when I hear someone chuckle.

"Guess you haven't heard yet our class is supposed to meet in the auditorium for a meeting. I don't exactly know why, but you're welcome to hang out with me. Meetings are not my style." The boy comes out from around the corner his hands stuffed in his pockets. He has tan skin to match his almost black hair. He gives me a smirk.

"You ok?" He looks like someone I know, but my mind can't seem to figure out whom. He sticks out his hand.

"I'm Embry, Jakes cousin. He told me to keep an eye on you since he doesn't go to this school." I laugh and shake his hand, so that's who he looks like.

"Wait your in my class?" I ask cocking my head and point towards the door. He nods his head as his body shakes with laughter. I blush and grin sheepishly.

"I don't really pay attention to my surroundings very well, sorry." I glance up at him before crossing my arms over my chest.

"So do you know why we are supposed to be meeting in the auditorium?" He shrugs.

"Who cares?" I roll my eyes.

"You know you are a lot different then Jake."

"So I've been told," he smirks. I try to fight back a smile, but fail.

"I really need to get to class. Can you please tell me which way the auditorium is?" He smiles.

"How about I just walk you there?" he says putting a hand on my back and guiding me forward. I flinch at the first contact, but soon relax and walk ahead. His hand lingers a little bit longer then I would have liked, but of course I don't say anything.

"Do you have any sort of idea what this is about? At least some sort of clue?" I ask trying to break the awkward silence.

"I've heard a few things, but they most likely aren't true." I raise my eyebrows.

"I'm listening." He rolls his eyes at me before beginning. He stops looks around then shoves his hands back into his pockets and continues walking.

"Most people are saying that Ms. Pearson our teacher passed away," he explains to me in a hushed tone. My eyes go wide in shock.

"That's awful." He grins.

"Don't get your panties in a knot it is probably not true."

"Are you sure?" I asked still a little surprised. He shakes his head.

"No, but that's what I have heard." He rolls his eyes and chuckles at my still shocked face.

"How can you laugh about something like this?" I exclaim. He abruptly stops laughing and clears his throat.

"Sorry," he mumbles.

"Don't you think we need to hurry and get to the auditorium?" He rolls his eyes, but picks up the pace nonetheless. Once we get to our destination Embry hesitates trying to decide if he should follow me in or not. I grab his arm and pull him through the doors any way.

"Come one." He resists, but I manage to pull him inside. A lot of heads turn at the sound of the door closing behind us. We ignore their murmurs and take the closest seats to where we are standing. I notice the principal standing up front getting ready to speak.

"Don't worry we didn't miss anything," Embry whispers in my ear. I nod my head and proceed to listen to what the principal has to say.

"I know you guys are probably wondering why I brought you here and I will explain that. I just want to let you guys know that you are being very well behaved right now and I expect you to keep that up. Now to get on with why we are here, your English teacher Ms. Pearson was found dead today at her apartment. They haven't figured out the cause of death for sure, but doctors are saying she tripped and hit her head in the process. I know you guys didn't know Ms. Pearson very well, but it is still very tragic that this has happened and until we get you a new teacher you will be having a sub. Oh and if any of you feel the need to attend the funeral I will let you know when they plan on having it. That will be all for now Mrs. Reynolds will be taking over until further notice. You guys have a good day." With those last words she walks off the stage and leaves the auditorium. Clapping her hands together Mrs. Reynolds tries to get everyone's attention back up at the front. For the most part the murmurs stop and Mrs. Reynolds manages to get everything under control.

"From what I managed to understand Ms. Pearson had you guys reading Romeo and Juliet am I right?" We all nod our heads and mumble yes.

"Then I would appreciate it if you can get out your books and read for the rest of class." Some people groan others listen and pull out their books.

"This is why I didn't want to come. Now I'm stuck reading about Romeo and Juliet," Embry complains in my ear. I can't help, but laugh at him.

"Sucks for you" He glares at me.

"You have to read it too," he says with a smirk. I shake my head my brown hair bouncing around my face as I do so.

"Nope, I've already read it," I say matter of fact. Embry pouts and folds his arms over his muscular frame.

"I hate you," he mumbles. I grin and roll my chocolate brown eyes before reaching into my bag and pulling out another book. He looks at me curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading," I answer like it is the stupidest question in the world. He sighs.

"Duh I know that. I meant why?"

"Because I want to can I not want to read?" He shakes his head and mumbles a whatever.

"Umm quick question can I borrow your copy of Romeo and Juliet. I left mine in my locker," he admits. I grumble, but sill pull out my battered copy of the tragic love story. I hand it over to him before flipping open my own book. I read silently for almost all of the class period, that is until I feel something small hit the side of my head. I glance over in the direction it came from, but frown when I can't seem to figure out where it came from. Shrugging my shoulders I return my attention to my book only to be disturbed yet again. This time I manage to catch a glimpse of Embry smiling behind his paper back novel. I shove his shoulder lightly and insist he stop. Of course being a normal guy he chooses not to listen.

"Would you stop," I hiss at him.

"Ms. is there a problem back there?" I instantly freeze my face going read with embarrassment. The teacher makes her way up to mine and Embry's seats her arms folded over her chest. She looks back and forth between me and Embry and instantly frowns when she sees the book that is nestled in my hands.

"Why aren't you reading Romeo and Juliet like everyone else?" she practically demands. I let out a sigh of relief when the bell rings signaling the end of first period.

"You may go, but next time you come to class I expect you to be reading Romeo and Juliet." I nod my head and hurry out after Embry not in the mood to argue with the teacher. As soon as we are out of hearing range he bursts out laughing.

"You should have seen your face that was priceless." I frown and give his shoulder a hard shove.

"Go to class," I tell him as I walk towards second period.

"You really don't pay attention; we have pre calc together too." My frown increases.

"Are there any other classes we are in together that I should know about?" He shakes his head.

"Nah, just those too, which is too bad I enjoy your company," he says while draping his arm around my shoulder. I fake a smile as we continue towards our math class. Walking into the classroom I decide to take my seat way in the back and to my good fortune Embry follows me.

"What are you doing?" I ask him. He cocks his head at me before rolling his eyes.

"Sitting with you, dummy." I drop my stuff down next to my desk and slide into the chair. I shiver at the first contact of my skin touching the cold surface causing me to wrap my arms around myself in attempts to keep warm. In my haste to get to school on time I managed to forget my jacket in Edwards's car, but what's new I leave everything else in there too.

"Are you cold?" I give him a, 'well duh' look before laying my head down on my desk.

"Do you want my jacket?" he asks as he pulls it out of his book bag. I immediately snatch the green, white and, blue hoody out of his hands. I slip it on over my head and snuggle into the feel of the warm material. The sleeves come down past my hands showing me how big it probably looks. Not caring one bit I Look down and just now realize that the jacket is school related indicating that Embry does some type of sport.

"What sport do you play?" I ask. He looks at me for a few seconds not really understanding where this question came from. I point towards the hoody and his eyes light up with understanding.

"Oh, um I play for the football team." I nod my head and turn my attention back to the teacher who is trying to call order to the class room. After demonstrating what we are supposed to be doing the teacher quickly passes out a worksheet with orders for us to do as it says. I read over the directions and get started right away, but soon become distracted by a confused Embry.

"Hey, hey, Bella, can you help me, please," Embry practically begs. I let out an annoyed sigh and shift in my seat until I am facing him.

"What do you need?" He points towards the whole sheet not knowing how to do any of it.

"You have got to be kidding me," I grumble. He shakes his head and looks at me expectantly. Glaring at him for a little while I reluctantly start to show him how to work out the problems. He watches as I use the pencil to underline important things explaining them as I go along. Nodding his head he soon turns his attention to something else. Wrapping his finger around one of the curls in my hair he lets it go transfixed by the way it springs back into place. I look up at him and frown.

"Embry, have you even listened to a word I've said?"

"Uhh, um yeah you were just going over how to do these few problems right here." I groan and lean my head on top of my folded arms.

"You have got to be kidding me." He smiles sheepishly and shrugs his shoulders.

"What can I say I'm horrible at math." I chuckle 'obviously' I think to myself.

"This time pay attention." He sticks his tongue out at me, but glances over my shoulder to see what I am doing nonetheless.

"Your hair smells good," he says just as I'm about to speak. I look up at him anger evident on my face.

"Alright I'm done, sorry. I will pay attention." I clench my teeth before going back to explaining the math, and miraculously I have no interruptions.

"Do you get it now?" I ask when I'm done.

"I think so," he says nodding his head. I turn the sheet towards him.

"You try it then." He looks at me still a little skeptical.

"I hope you know teaching me math is usually a lost cause." I chuckle as he picks up his pencil anyways. I give him a reassuring smile before going back to my work. Not even five minutes later Embry is tapping my shoulder trying to get my attention.

"Is this right?" he asks waving the paper in my face. I snatch it out of his dancing hand and quickly scan over it.

"Yep," I tell him handing it back.

"Really?" he asks his eyes lighting up like a little kid on Christmas. I continue to nod my head.

"Unless mine is wrong," I mumble as he stares at me dumbfounded.

"Oh my god! Mr. Horn it's a miracle I actually understand the math!" Embry exclaims enthusiastically to the teacher across the room. The teacher furrows his brow and starts to walk our way. All of our classmates turn their attention on Embry their mouths gapping open at what the brown haired boy just said.

"No, that's impossible," a brown haired boy remarks as the teacher reaches Embry's desk.

"Well you better believe it," Embry calls back to the boy that is unknown to me.

"Let me see that," the teacher says taking the paper off of Embry's desk. He checks it over and his eyes go wide in surprise.

"It's a miracle the answer is actually right. I never thought I would see the day," he says more to himself then to Embry. "Did you really do this yourself?" he asks after setting the paper back down. Embry nods his head a dopey smile still on his face.

"Who explained it to you?" Embry instantly points to me and I blush as the teachers eyes shift their attention over towards me.

"You must be amazing at math to be able to get Embry to understand this stuff. So why aren't you in a higher math?" I shrug.

"This is what I was given, but don't worry about it I don't mind." The teacher rolls his eyes gives Embry a pat on the back and walks back to his desk.

"Is it really right?" the same kid that talked earlier asks Mr. Horn as he walks by. Mr. Horn nods his head still a little shocked.

"Shut up Quinn, I'm not that bad at math," Embry yells at the boy he just called Quinn. Quinn raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah says the guy who got all the answers wrong on our last test." Embry's jaw clenches.

"I can't help that I hate math." Quinn chuckles at Embry's now pouting face before going back to his own work.

"I didn't realize you where that bad," I mumble. He glares at me before attempting the rest of the problems. About twenty minutes later the whole class is done with the worksheet and Mr. Horn decides to issue the last twenty minutes of class free time since he has grades to enter into the computer. Quinn comes hurrying over to mine and Embry's desks a grin on his face.

"Let me see your paper man," he says to Embry. He shakes his head and stuffs the paper into his book bag. Quinn rolls his eyes and takes a seat across from me. His brown hair sweeps down to cover part of his brown eyes making it look like it is hard for him to see.

"Hey are you going to Jessica's party later today?" Embry shrugs his shoulders and glances over at me.

"Only if Bella over here goes." My eyes go wide in horror and I shake my head.

"No, I don't do parties. Me and parties do not mix," I admit.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad, Jake is going." My head perks up at the sound of Jakes name.

"Are you sure Jakes going?" I ask Embry. He nodes his head a smirk planted on his face.

"I'll consider it," I say as the bell rings signaling the end of second period. I hurry from the class room my bag hanging over my shoulder. Embry soon catches up and I groan.

"You know you're a real downer sometimes. All you do is argue and complain," he tells me a frown on his face.

"I do not," I say defending myself.

"Yeah right." Embry rolls his eyes before heading in the opposite direction as me. I frown at him before walking into the half filled cafeteria. Once spotting Edward I make my way over to him.

"Hey." I smile as I reach the table, but that smile disappears as I take in Edwards angered expression.

"What's wrong?" I quickly ask Edward as I sit down next to him. He shakes his head.

"Nothing," he grumbles. I purse my lips and place my hand on his arm trying to get him to look at me.

"I'm not stupid Edward I know you well enough to know you're mad." He lets out a sigh and turns to face me.

"Even if you do know it's none of your business," he almost growls. I flinch at the harsh tone of his voice.

"Yet it is your business when I'm upset?" I ask him my anger starting to rise. He glares at me.

"That's different." I furrow my brow.

"How the hell is it different?" I question him. He shakes his head clenching his fists.

"Just forget it, damn it!" he yells at me. I bite down on my tongue to stop myself from saying anything else. Grabbing my bag I stand up from my seat. Edward's gaze follows my movement.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere else." I can feel his confused expression boring into the back of my head.

"Why?" I run my hands through my tangled hair before turning back around to face him.

"Because you're obviously mad and you're taking that anger out on me. Now you know how I feel when you're always demanding answers from me. You apparently don't trust me enough to tell me what you're upset about so I'm going to leave you alone for a little while." Edward runs his hands down his face as he watches me walk away. I decide to go eat outside near Edwards's car hoping nobody is there to disturb me. I reach the parking lot and look around happy to find it almost empty. Sighing I take a seat on the bench closest to the school and pull out my lunch and start eating. I grumble when my ears register the sound of the bell ringing. Collecting my stuff I rush back inside not really wanting to go to biology. I reach the classroom pretty quickly and sigh when I notice that Edward has not arrived yet. Setting my stuff down I pull out my chair and plant my, butt down in the hard seat. Reaching for my bag I dig through it in search of my pencil and binder. Once I relocate my items needed for class I place my head down on my folded arms. Closing my eyes I allow myself to drift slowly off to sleep.

_I watched as Emmett my older brother looked down at the six year old version of me. I smiled._

_"Watch me Emmy, watch me," I told him as I climb onto a purple two wheel bike. I used my small feet to push off the ground and get myself moving. I pedaled quickly as I made my way out of the driveway. Once I was moving I glanced over my shoulder at Emmett. I smiled at him, but that smile faltered as I started to loose my balance. The bike began to wobble so I decided to do the first thing that popped into my head, jump. Unlucky for me my foot got caught on the bike pedal causing it to fall on top of me. My face connected to the hard concrete and I cried out at the jolt of pain that radiated through my body._

_"Bella," I faintly heard Emmett call. The bike was soon lifted off of me and I breathed in a needed breath of air. Tears streamed down my bloody face as my eleven year old brother scooped me into his arms and began carrying me towards our house. _

_"It's going to be ok," he told me, but I didn't believe him due to the sound of worry in his voice. I could feel myself start to panic when I saw the blood covering both my knees once we got into the house. Emmett immediately handed me a cloth to press against the large cut on my face as he started to clean the wounds on my knees. _

_"When's mommy coming home?" I managed to say between my sobs. He decided not to answer since he himself didn't know. After my knees were cleaned off as best as he could manage he took stock of my face. He frowned and I could easily see panic sketched into his features. _

_"Come on," he said as he picked me back up. Stumbling out of the house he hurried over towards the neighbors. I groaned in pain as more tears seeped into the gash on my face. Ringing the door bell Emmett tried to wait patiently, but to no avail. He pressed the button one more time and we were soon rewarded with the door swinging open. The lady greeted us with a smile her blonde hair pulled up into a loose bun and a towel drying off her wet hands. Her smile soon disappeared when she took in mine and Emmett's messy sight. She gasped._

_"What happened?" she asked as she ushered us into the house._

_"She fell off her bike and my mom is gone." I just then realized that Emmett was crying. Emmett never cried. _

_"She needs to go to the hospital," the lady stated instantly. Grabbing her keys and purse off the kitchen table she practically pushed me and Emmett out the door. Emmett slid my body carefully into the back before climbing in after me. Cradling my head in his lap he watched as our neighbor started the car and puled out of the drive way quickly. She instantly put her foot on the gas pedal and we were soon speeding down the street on our way to the hospital. I closed my eyes for the first time since I fell and realized that it is very relaxing. I could feel myself drifting off, but I was soon jolted awake with the sudden movement of the car. Emmett sighed as he pressed the cloth a little more firmly to my face causing me to wince in pain. _

_"Sorry," he mumbled. I cringed at the raw sound of his voice. Allowing myself to try and relax my eyes slowly started to shut again and I found myself falling into a blanket of darkness. My eyes soon snapped open as pain consumed me, but unlike earlier I was laying on the ground my head throbbing. Looking up my eyes landed on a smirking James and I had to fight not to throw up. Biting my lip I faintly heard him say something, but I couldn't understand it due to the ringing in my ears. Reaching down James grabbed a hold of my arm forcing me up and I immediately fought back against his touch. He frowned and allowed his nails to dig into my skin. _

_"Stop," I practically whispered as wet moisture trailed down my burning cheeks. He laughed and tightened his hold pulling me closer to his sweaty body. I shrunk back ready for him to hit me again. To my surprise instead of hitting me he used his finger to wipe away one of the tears that escaped to flow freely down my face. _

_"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella, my sweet Bella," he crooned. "Now you will strip your clothes off for me like a good girl or else," he warned. I shivered at the thought of 'or else' meant, but right then it sounded like a option then the first. _

_"No, no, no, please, please don't make me do that," I begged as fresh tears slid down my face. He chuckled at how terrified I was. _

_"Don't make this any harder then it already is," he told me. I pulled back and to my relief he let me go and I soon felt my butt hit soled ground. I looked up at him afraid to see his expression. He sighed. _

_"Your wearing my patients Bella, now get up. Get up." He reached down to grab me and I recoil with a blood curdling scream._

My scream echoes around the small classroom before my mouth is covered up by a warm hand. My breathing is coming out in hard gasps as I try to come back to reality. I soon realize that I am in biology class and Edwards hand is the one placed roughly over my half open mouth. He looks at me before pulling his hand away and placing it in his lap. He gives me a worried look before asking if I'm ok. I give him a slight nod as my eyes start to brim with tears. I finally take better stock of my surroundings and instantly blush with embarrassment. All my classmates are staring at me like I'm some kind of freak about to do another amazing trick. I cross my arms over my chest self consciously before looking back up at the front of the classroom only to freeze in shock. My breath gets caught in my throat as my eyes lock gazes with the man I haven't seen for almost five years.

I am so sorry for taking so long to update. I have been really busy with school and stuff. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter I didnt really care for it, but I knew I needed to update so here it is. Thanks to: missmagicmahem, cicas33, sujari6, rpattz granny, EmLou1987, Larlyn062509. You guys are amazing and your reviews really help. I love you guys! Now if I can get up to fifteen reviews for this chapter I will update the next chapter within a couple of days. Oh and who ever reviews gets a cookie too!

-KCoarra


End file.
